Here We Go Again
by kag15xXxinu17
Summary: Kagome and her friends are given the chance to enter a new girl band contest wherein they have to be partnered with a famous boy band group. The catch, they're partnered with SKIM, the most famous boy band group who have a cocky and arrogant vocalist.....
1. Music shop, Kikyou and SKIM

**Okay another story... Be sure not to read it too much...  


* * *

**~~~_**One Monday Morning~~~**_

"Good morning!" A 15 yr. old girl greeted to her classmates.

"Good morning to you too!" They greeted back.

"Kagome!" Sango, Kagome's best friend, gave her a big hug.

"I'm afraid that too much uppers might kill you." Kagome teased at her very happy friend.

"Put that aside. I saw a music shop down the street from school. Let's go!" Sango exclaimed.

"I don't know. I... Still have piano lessons to attend to." Kagome said sadly.

"Aww... Why don't you just tell your teacher that your doing some research?" Sango asked.

"Yeah maybe, but about what?"

Kagome and Sango thought about it for a moment when suddenly...

"Kagome!" A red-headed girl with pigtails came running to them.

"Watcha doin'?" Ayame, the red head, asked.

"Thinking of a way to excuse myself from piano lessons later." Kagome said putting a hand under her chin.

"Oh I see." Ayame joined the thinking pair.

"Kagome!" A girl with a small pigtail at her left side of her head came running to them.

"Guys, you know how much I hate thinking right? Or is this another Math assignment I forgot to do?" Rin asked the trio.

"Nope. We're just thinking of a way to get Kagome excused from piano lessons later on." Sango said still thinking.

"How about pretending to be sick?" Rin suggested.

"Nah. Too common." The trio chorused.

"Mm... Doing a very hard assignment?"

"Nah. Too general."

"What about doing a project that is very hard and it's deadline is tomorrow?"

"Nah. Too impossible."

"What day is it today?"

"A Monday duh." Ayame replied.

"Geez... No need to be moody and all. I thought Kagome has her piano lessons every Wednesday?" Rin asked.

"Oh right! I forgot! Looks like I'll be going with you Sango!" Kagome exclaimed full of happiness despite of all the SMS that happened.

"So, where the heck are you two girls going?" Rin asked.

"A music shop down the street from school." Sango said,

"Wow! Really? I'm coming!" Ayame said.

"I'm coming with you guys too!" Rin said.

_RRR-III-NNN-GGG-!!!!!!_

"That's the bell! Okay classmates! Be ready for homeroom! Take your seats now!" Kagome the Class President announced.

Actually, Kagome is the PSC or the President of the Student Council. The front door opened when Ms. Kaede, the class adviser entered.

"Good morning class!" She greeted.

"Good morning to you too Ms. Kaede!" They greeted back.

"So for homeroom, I can see that you students are really in your best in academics. Though some are not, they exceed in co-curricular activities. You students make me really proud."

There were whistles and "yehey". Besides, they are the Star class after all.

"Also, I would like to congratulate our Class President Kagome Higurashi for being the Champion in the First Quarter English Quiz Bee."

"Wow! That's what I call a genius!" Sango clapped her hands loudly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_~~~Lunch Time!_**~~~

"I'm starving!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hey what's your lunch for today?" Ayame asked the girls.

"I don't know what's this called." Sango pointed out some of her food.

"Me neither." Kagome looked at her food.

"Let's start eating! I'm already starving!" Rin complained.

"Alright. Alright. Let's all eat now!" Kagome announced.

"Hey, you know the band SKIM?" Rin asked to them.

"Oh yeah! SKIM! They are so hot!" Ayame squealed.

"Yeah I like their songs!" Sango said.

"Uhm... What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked dumbly.

All eyes were on her and mouths begin to open.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"My dear! You don't know them? They're like the hottest band ever!" Sango exclaimed.

"They also have the biggest issues! It also involves Kikyou." Ayame immediately put a hand at her mouth.

"It's okay. Besides that was the past. She left me for popularity and ruined my reputation. I don't know why she had a sudden change of mind. She told me before that we had the same dreams to become a singer or a popular musician. She gives me the best smile but then, she left me." Kagome zoned out into nowhere.

No matter how Kagome tried, she can't seem to forget how Kikyou dumped her for popularity. She chose friends that are not nice and they are bad influence. She knew there was something behind it but, she can't help herself to be angry just thinking about it instead of knowing what is the real reason behind all of those things. Though, she still believes that the Kikyou she knows is inside and she's ready to accept her even though she caused her pain.

"You really shouldn't bring that topic anymore." Sango said in a low tone.

"It's alright really. What happened to her and that band anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Don't you know? It's the talk of the town for months! Kikyou have her own band now but they only play during school programs at her school. Her band members are the former lovers of the boys of SKIM. They have issues that they are separated but they still love each other." Rin explained.

"What does SKIM stands for? And who are their ex's?" Kagome asked.

"The 'S' is for Sesshoumaru, the guitarist of the group, whose the ex of Kagura." Rin said.

"Never heard of the guy but the girl, definitely." Kagome said.

"The 'K' is for Kouga, the drummer, whose ex is Kanna." Ayame said.

"I repeat, I never heard of the guy, but the girl, definitely." Kagome said.

"The 'M' is for Miroku, another guitarist. They say he's a perv but I don't care. He's so hot! Anyway, his ex is Yura (**A/N:** they're sexually the same if you know what I mean)."

"Hey! How about the 'I'?" Kagome asked.

"The 'I' stands for Inuyasha. He's an all-around. Younger brother of Sesshoumaru but he's only half demon. His ex is Kikyou." Sango said.

Kagome just answered an "oh".

"You girls like all of them huh." Kagome said.

The girls nodded with happy faces.

Rin looked at the clock and time seemed to fly fast.

"Oh my gosh! It's almost time! Let's fix our things!" Rin panicked.

The girls fixed their things and headed back to their class.

* * *

**I won't say anything else but R&R pipx!**


	2. Music of Emotions and The Mysterious Guy

**Okay another chapter... Be sure not to read it too much...**

**Thanks to my first reviewer and first 2 Story alerts... thanks....**

**

* * *

**

~~~**_Music Class!~~~_**

"Okay class! Through your flutes, play the piece on p. 48." Ms. Midoriko, the music teacher announced.

The class started playing while Ms. Midoriko played the piano.

"Let's try another piece on p. 50" She announced.

They played many pieces until class ended.

"So class, that's all for today. We're going to discuss tomorrow the songs we had played today." She said.

"Hey Kagome! Play the piano for us!" Someone shouted.

"Ms. Higurashi, you can play the piano?" The teacher asked.

Kagome was feeling some kind of embarrassment here. The one who shouted that statement will pay. Really pay.

"Uhm... Yeah. But I'm still taking lessons." She said blushing.

"Cheers to Kagome!" Sango announced.

Everybody was now shouting Kagome's name. (**A/N:** trust me this always happens in my class)

Kagome stood up and walked slowly towards the piano.

"Okay so here's Kagome Higurashi to play us a song." The teacher announced.

They all gave applause.

"I'm going to play a Canon in D by Pachelbel." Kagome said nervously.

"Don't play that!"

"Play something you composed!"

"And sing for us too!"

These were the shouts of her classmates. Now everybody was shouting her name. AGAIN.

"Okay I changed my mind." Kagome went back to her seat.

"Oh no you don't." Sango pushed her back to the piano.

"You're going to sing and play for us." Sango said.

"I don't want to. Well, you see, it's really hard to sing and play at the same time." She explained.

Some were already complaining. She doesn't have any choice so she finally agreed. Everybody went quiet all of a sudden.

It started off at a slow melody. The song seemed sad. She started to sing...

_'I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry'_

Yep. It was a sad song alright. Some of her classmates turned EMO. (**A/N: **EMONGOLOID as I call it)

_'And the days feel like years when I'm alone, And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side.'_

Kagome began reminiscing on the days when Hojo is still by her side.

_'When you walk away, I count the steps that you take.'_

This was the time she broke up with Homo I mean Hojo. Hojo was her life. But she struggled to find that she CAN live without him.

_'Do you see how much I need you right now?'_

_"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.'_

_'When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.'_

_'And when you're gone, the words I need to hear, will always get me through the day.'_

_'And make it okay. I miss you.'_

She was moving on at this lines. She wrote this song out of her emotions. Simple yet heartwarming.

_'I never felt this way before, everything that I do, reminds me of you.'_

_'And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor. And they smell just like you. I love the things that you do.'_

She misses HIM in this part. And badly.

_'When you walk away, I count the steps that you take.'_

_'Do you see how much I need you right now?'_

_"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.'_

_'When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.'_

_'And when you're gone, the words I need to hear, will always get me through the day.'_

_'And make it okay. I miss you.'_

_'We were made for each other. Out here forever. I know we were. Yeah.'_

She REALLY thought that HE is the one since that they were childhood friends.

_'And all I ever wanted was for you to know. Everything I'd do I'd give my heart and soul.'_

_'I can't hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me. Yeah'_

Funny you should ask why she had written this line. It's because she ATTEMPTED for SUICIDE. Unfortunately, she lived.

_'When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.'_

_'When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too.'_

_'And when you're gone, the words I need to hear, will always get me through the day.'_

_'And make it okay. I miss you.'_

She finished off and there were some of her classmates that looked sad. Who wouldn't know about the SCP's relationship anyway? Some of her classmates were over reacting. For example, crying. Yeah, that would be a good example. They gave applause though.

* * *

**_~~~ Dismissal Time! ~~~_**

"Wow Kagome! That was a blast! You're so cool!" Sango exclaimed.

"But you're good on the guitar you know." Kagome said.

"Yeah I agree! You're better than me!" Ayame said.

"Not to mention Rin is good at drums." Sango changed the subject.

"I like to play the drums because it's cool." Rin said.

"Oh right. Let's go to the shop. We might find some cool pieces there!" Sango said as they walked off to their destination.

* * *

Kagome and her friends were going to turn at a corner when...

**_BUMP!!!_**

"Hey will you watch it!" A silver-haired boy with sunglasses and a hat said.

* * *

**Guess who's that guy? Well it's really pretty obvious. I won't say anything else but R&R pipx! Next chapter coming up!**


	3. THAT WORD and The Modern Stars

**The one who reviewed got it right. You know who you are. It's really obvious.**

**Okay another chapter... Be sure not to read it too much...**

**

* * *

**

"I was watching my way. You're the one who's not watching your way." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kagome, you shouldn't pick a fight here." Ayame whispered.

The silver-haired boy took his sunglasses off.

"Watch your mouth you-" He was so determined to say "Bitch" but his eyes fell down at Kagome who is supposed to be the soon-to-be-called "Bitch".

Meanwhile, Sango and the others were shocked.

"INUYASHA!" They screamed.

"Hey cut it out! Shut up!"

Inuyasha shoved them to the nearest dark alley that he can see.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" Rin rubbed her sore butt.

"Yeah why?" Sango asked.

"If you're a very famous celebrity, would you not want to have at least one minute of privacy in your lives?" He asked.

The girls just kept their mouths shut.

"And you." Inuyasha pointed to Kagome.

"Why'd you look like Kikyou?" He asked leaning more closely to her face to take a good look.

"Hey! Get away from her! You maniac!" Sango pushed Inuyasha so hard that he fell on his butt.

What a big karma.

"Don't you know that hurts?!" Inuyasha said.

Sango was about to say something when Kagome stopped her.

"You're the famous Inuyasha right? You have no rights to ask why I looked like Kikyou. You know why? I'll tell you why. It's because you have the same attitude as her." Kagome said in a low and dangerous tone.

"Don't say things that aren't true. Don't judge a book by its cover. If you know what that means." Inuyasha put his sunglasses on and went away.

* * *

"I can't believe it! We actually met THE Inuyasha and Kagome offended him!" Rin said happily.

"Offended him? OFFENDED HIM? He's the one who OFFENDED me!" Kagome was freaking out.

The girls muttered a 'sorry' to her. But she didn't hear it.

"As if he knows how much I hated it to be called a look-alike of that... that..." Kagome was lost for words.

"Whore." Ayame finished off.

"Yeah that whore. Calling me by that name makes me feel that I am her and her bad deeds." She bowed her head.

Guilt trip suddenly took place.

"Oh look! Is that the music shop?! Let's go!" Ayame changed the subject and dragged Kagome to the shop.

"Good afternoon!" Ayame greeted to nowhere.

Then an old man around 50 peeked out from the shelves.

"Oh ladies! Please come in! Welcome the store!" The old man said.

"Thank you Mr...."

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Myoga, the owner of this shop. You can just call me Myoga.

He brought out a hand. Each of the girl's shook it except for Kagome. Guess she's still depressed.

"What happened to her?" Myoga whispered to the girls.

"It's just girl problems." Sango whispered back.

'Uhm... Let's go in!" Rin dragged Kagome to the main room.

There was a grand piano and other instruments. Kagome sat down on one of the chairs by the counter. The other 3 girls were keeping themselves busy. Just looking through those shelves that have unknown pieces to them. Kagome just sat there being the quiet girl she is.

"Good afternoon!" A lady from the entrance shouted.

Then a woman in a business dress showed from behind the shelves.

"Oh Eri! How are you?" Myoga greeted the woman.

"Oh I'm fine. Looks like you have customers." Eri turned to the girls.

"We're just looking around. There are so many interesting things in here." Sango lied.

"So what can I do for you Eri?" Myoga asked.

"My talents have gone home so I thought I'd dropped by here at your shop." Eri explained.

Sango, Rin and Ayame heard of this.

"Are you a talent manager?" Sango asked.

"Yes I am. Why?" Eri asked.

"Do you know Inuyasha? I mean his band?" Ayame asked while all of them sat down by the counter.

"Oh SKIM? Of course! Their manager is a good friend of mine and those boys are really egoistic." Eri explained.

"Their manager is Naraku Onigumu right?" Rin asked.

"Yes! He's a quiet type of person but he can really have that 'attitude' if he's mad." She said.

The manager looked around and saw a very quiet girl at the far end of the row.

(Their sitting arrangements: L-R: Rin, Sango, Eri, Ayame and Kagome.)

"Who's that girl beside you? Ms..."

"My name is Ayame. This girl beside me is Kagome."

"She's been quiet the whole time. I don't think she'll say anything until tomorrow." Rin said.

"And you are?" Eri asked.

"Oh sorry 'bout that. My name is Rin."

"And I'm Sango!"

"It looks like she's depressed or something." Eri said.

"You see, she has been told that she looks like Kikyou." Ayame whispered.

Eri looked at Kagome for a while.

"You're right! She does look like Ki-"

Sango suddenly put a hand at the manager's mouth.

"I'm sorry Ms. Eri but you really shouldn't say THAT WORD." Rin warned.

"Why? What happened?" Eri asked.

"You see THAT WORD and Kagome used to be the best of friends. Until one day, THAT WORD was being influenced by her so-called 'friends' and THAT WORD left Kagome for popularity and other things. She ruined Kagome's reputation by saying bad rumors about her. She also stole Kagome's first boyfriend. That's why she can't accept that she looks like THAT WORD." Sango explained.

"I guess it's true that, THAT WORD'S boyfriend, Inuyasha, keeps on cheating on him." Eri said.

"They're still together?!" Ayame asked confusingly.

"No. That was before. I'm just adding some details." Eri replied.

"Oh that's good. At least we still have chances." Rin said.

"What do you mean? You're fans of SKIM?" Eri asked.

"Well yeah. Exception to Kagome because she doesn't have any idea on who or what they are." Sango said.

"And because ignorance has become her best friend, as an effect, this happened to her." Rin said.

"What ACTUALLY happened?" Eri asked.

"That Inuyasha guy just offended her." Sango said.

* * *

"Hey Yash! What took you so long?! We've been waiting for years!" Kouga complained.

"Sorry 'bout that." Inuyasha said and took a seat by the couch.

They were at Inuyasha's place. Particularly one of the living rooms.

"You look tired or something. What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Will you believe if I tell you that I fell on my butt today?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku and Kouga exchanged looks and laughed. Sesshoumaru just smirked.

"What?! And why would that happen? Inuyasha, we are so NOT in Kindergarten." Kouga said still laughing.

"So, what happened to you little brother?" Sesshy asked.

"I met a girl who looks like Kikyou. They are almost physically similar but the difference is on their attitudes." Inuyasha said.

"A twin of the whore? That's not good." Miroku said.

"And where's the part your butt fell?" Kouga asked.

"Would you still want to know about that?! C'mon!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Geez... if you don't wanna tell us, then don't. But we will soon find out." Miroku smiled.

"By the way, we should complete the lyrics of the song. Naraku said that its deadline is next week. I hope that break-up is still fresh in your mind." Sesshy said.

"Fine. Whatever." Inuyasha said.

Silence filled the room.

"So, have you gotten the girl's name who looks like Kikyou?" Miroku spoke up.

"I heard the wolf girl whisper her name but not much. I think it starts with a letter 'K'. Hope its Kikyou." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Wolf girl you say? Is she cute?" Kouga asked.

"Her friends are way cuter than her. She's the ugly duckling. You can't fall in love with the girl just because she's one of your kinds." Inuyasha said.

"Plus, you don't even know her." Miroku added.

Kouga winced and just shrugged it off. Then a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Inuyasha said.

"There's a phone call for you Master Inuyasha." A butler came in and handed the phone to him.

"You can leave now." The butler left immediately.

"Who's this?" Inuyasha asked.

_"It's me, Dad."_

"Oh dad. What's the call for?"

_"I called to give you something to do since you boys are still working on your album."_

"And what would that be?"

_"You'll be one of the bands who will lead the starting groups to their success."_

"Yey! My band is going on a teaching mission!"

_"Yeah something like that. But these are girls so go easy on them."_

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever. So it's like some contest huh. What's it called?"

_"The Modern Stars."_

* * *

**Okay that's kinda long... R&R pipx! Next chapter coming soon!**

**xt chapter coming up!**


	4. The Audition and A Catdog Fight

**Thanks to my sponsors I mean my supporters:**

**Lady Noticula**

**Moonfrost-InuKag-7768**

**InuyashaxKagomeLuvr**

**Diamond369**

**LovinHoneyXDHoneyLovin**

**Hope you'll still love this story up to the ends of the earth... Though I really don't know why you like this story...**

**Okay another chapter... Be sure not to read it too much...**

**

* * *

**

"Oh so he's the one who said that. Not surprised about that." Eri said.

"Yeah Kagome offended him too. We think." Ayame said.

"Why? What did Kagome say?" Eri asked.

"Kagome asked first if he is the famous Inuyasha. Then she said that he have no rights to ask her why she looks like Kikyou and why? It's because they have the same attitude." Sango explained.

"Oh I see. Then what happened next?"

"Inuyasha said to Kagome that she shouldn't say things that aren't true. He also said that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover if she knows what he means." Ayame answered.

"To tell you the truth, Inuyasha is really a nice guy. When THAT WORD came along, his bad side got worse to the maximum level. We already warned him about the girl but he ignored all of us. He keeps saying that SHE is the ONE. Now look what happened. He regret being with her and she used Inuyasha as a "MATERIAL" for her to be more popular. It's only Inuyasha who loved THAT WORD but she didn't love him back. That's what broke Inuyasha's heart in to tiny pieces." Eri explained.

"Oh so that's what happened to him. Very typical. I can relate." Kagome finally spoke.

Astonishment filled the room and Myoga hit his head under the counter at surprise.

"Hojo and Kikyou are "users". I tell you, they are USERS. They don't mind the feelings of others. Now that they're together and not to mention popular, I guess they're happy hurting each other. Playing games is their life." Kagome continued.

"Maybe you're right. I can say for myself because I saw Kikyou once with Inuyasha. When Inuyasha dropped her off to some place or something, voila! Another guy appeared and made out with her." Eri said.

"That's why I wanted to get back at that girl and fast." Kagome said in a scary tone.

"I can help you if you want." Eri suggested.

"But, Ms. Eri, are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Yes of course. I need new faces to join a singing contest."

"WHAT?!" The 3 girls shouted exception to Kagome.

"Sango is a good guitarist and pianist. Ayame is also good at guitar and drums. For Rin, same as Ayame." Kagome said.

"Really?" Eri asked.

"Yes! Kagome's good at any instrument and she's also good at singing!" Sango said.

"Alright then! You girls are just what I've been looking for! Do you know the contest featured in TV.? The Modern Stars?" Eri asked.

The girls thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah! I've watched that!" Rin said.

"Good. We still have one slot left for the competition. Its ages 15 to 18 but I don't think you want to join." Eri said disappointingly.

"Oh I get it. Kikyou's band is there too huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. There should be a total of four groups to join the contest. Rankings will be held every other week because we understand your studies. Performances are always on a Saturday night so there's no problem at all. The group who will win will have a contract at Jewel Company. So far that's all we've got to talk about." Eri said.

"Wow. I don't know it's such a huge project!" Ayame said.

"So, do you want to join or what?"

Silence entered with some thinking emotions. It is to be featured on TV. It is to play in front of thousands of people. No. Millions of people including those who are watching at home. It's all about how to perform, cooperation, embarrassment, comments, feedback and many more. But the most important of all of those things, is the MUSIC. Why would they join if they don't know anything about music? Much worse if they don't know what MUSIC is.

"It's fine by me. I mean I've spoken and performed before hundreds of people. Besides, it's a good opportunity for having a great experience like that." Sango said.

"Yeah. I agree and I've done that too." Rin said.

"Me either." Ayame said.

Now it's time for Kagome's decision. They all looked at her with worried faces.

"Oh what the heck. What could IMPOSSIBLY go wrong?" Kagome said.

"Kagome!" The 3 girls complained.

"What?! I'm agreeing okay? So don't complain." Kagome said.

"Seems to me you're not agreeing at all." Sango muttered to herself.

Kagome shot a death glare at her. Sango looked away with thoughts repeating inside her head loudly _'How the hell did she heard that? I know that she's neither demon nor half-demon because I've been with her since birth, so how did she hear that?' _Eri felt the heat so she said the things that need to be said.

"That's great! Then come to Jewel at 2 pm for the audition. I'll be waiting by the entrance okay?" Eri said.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"So, are we going to compose our own songs?" Rin asked.

"Oh yes! Thanks for that. I almost forgot. That's why it's called Modern Stars because of two things. The first is the word modern for something new and interesting. As for the star, it's the time for you to shine in performing that 'modern' thing. So it just simply means that creating something new and giving light to it for other people." Eri explained.

"It's not that hard to compose a song." Ayame said.

"If you're Kagome that is." Sango said.

"Don't worry guys! We can do this!" Kagome said happily.

_'Yep she's moody alright.'_ Myoga thought.

* * *

"So we're helping a group of girls for their performances on this contest?" Kouga asked.

"Here's more. Kikyou's group is joining too. What a joyride to hell." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Yep. It's been hell for Inuyasha since he broke up with Kikyou. That's right everybody. INUYASHA is the one who broke up with Kikyou. Kikyou cheated on Inuyasha for some guy. Ever since he saw the actual happening that his girlfriend is really cheating on him, he grieved for about what? Maybe a week because he is a guy after all. Boys love their pride so much. It's a miracle if they gave it up.

Anyway, he was grieving like he had lost the whole world. But he still managed to live because he has his pride, his career, his fans, his friends, and his family.

"Inuyasha! Don't say things like that. At least you'll have something to do. You have to keep yourselves busy. Just think about it as a past time." Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother said.

"Mom, I don't get it. Why do we have to do this? I mean we're finishing our album. That's already a whole load of luggage for us!" Inuyasha complained.

"Right. Does composing a song a whole lot of luggage for you? You have been given at least a week to write just one song. You still have five more songs to compose. Then it's more or less 5 weeks? You still have to go in between days to record your songs! That can take up time for about 2 hours! Don't tell me you don't have time!" Izayoi scolded his son.

"Fine. I do have time. But I mean girls? You have got to be kidding me! What if they're obsessed fans or something? They can just rape me in public!"

"Who cares if you lost your virginity? My goodness Inuyasha! You're already seventeen!"

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?"

"Yes! And you are a boy! If you have problems about girls, just come to me and I will help you."

"I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Oh yes you are! You're not even eighteen yet!"

"I'm mature!"

"Does answering back to your mother mature?!"

"I'm defending myself!"

"From what? Your heavy luggage and girls raping you in public? Oh c'mon Inuyasha! That's not a valid reason!"

And they keep arguing like that for how long God knows. The two always fought about simple things. Even when Inuyasha is still young, he already learned on how to answer back to his parents. Mostly to his beloved mother.

Miroku, is just staring at a mother and son fight and is ready to head for the door in case of flying appliances or furniture. Kouga, on the other hand, is clinging on a pillow for self-defense and Sesshoumaru is just calm and reading some magazine.

Though they only have one thing in mind _'This is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

"Bye bye Myoga! Ms. Eri!" The girls chorused.

"And thanks for the calling card!" Rin said.

"Sure no problem." Eri said.

"We'll definitely go to the audition on Saturday." Ayame said.

"You have to! I'm expecting a lot from you girls!" Eri said.

"You're going to be our talent manager too!" Sango exclaimed.

"Don't be too happy now." Eri giggled.

"We're only going to be her talents when we get that one and only slot and win the contest. Don't get too excited because the uppers inside of you might cause death and don't say I didn't warn you." Kagome said.

"Okay girls. Just call me if you need something. I'll be going now!" Eri said and waved goodbye to the girls and to Myoga.

"Thank you for staying here at the shop. Visit next time!" Myoga said as the girls went on their way for home..

The girls were walking home from the music shop and started talking about things randomly.

"I can't believe it!" Rin squealed.

"Yes I know! We'll be in a very big contest! Our dreams will come true!" Ayame said.

"So Kags, what shall we perform on Saturday?" Sango asked.

"Well, I have a red and silver notebook we can use."

* * *

**Okay that's kinda long AGAIN... Anyway, it's already 10:00 here in the Philippines and I'm sleepy. I'm not getting much sleep lately. I still have classes tomorrow so bye for now!**

**R&R pipx! Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Rehearsals and Death Glares

**Sorry if I didn't update for the last 2 days. But don't worry cause I got some sleep now!**

**Thanks to my new sponsors I mean my supporters:**

**Deity of Anime**

**Nahia2008 - I haven't heard Fighter yet but I'll listen to it I promise.**

**Okay another chapter... Be sure not to read it too much...**

**

* * *

**

"You're really confident in this." Rin said as they walk towards Kagome's... Mansion?

"Of course I am. Time to give her a taste of her own medicine." Kagome opened the big gate.

They walked pass the big fountain in the middle and stepping on the stairs on their way to the door. Kagome opened the door and there it was. A big mansion with three people plus ten of service living in it.

"Ms. Kagome! Welcome back! Oh you have your friends with you." Hakaku, a wolf demon and the family's loyal servant, said.

"Yes and please tell mother that I'm here. Also, I won't be eating supper. My friends and I have some important things to do." Kagome said as they go upstairs.

There is a big hall on the right. It's called Kagome's Hall because the hall's rooms are made for her own use. On the center is her mother's, and on the left is her brother's.

Kagome stopped at a door with two big doors like the others.

"Is this the newly renovated Music Room?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded and moved on. She opened the lights to have a clearer view of what's inside. There are many instruments. Of course the ones that Kagome would like to play and there's a recording studio on the left side of the room. The room is very big. The girls settled on the couch while Kagome fix the instruments. There's a keyboard, many guitars and a drum set. Everything you need is in that room.

"The last time I've been here was a month ago. Look how pretty it is inside!" Sango said.

"I'm going to try the drums!" Rin said excitingly.

"I'm for the guitar!" Ayame said.

"You guys are acting like kids. Anyway, Kags, where's that notebook of yours? And how come I don't know about that notebook?" Sango asked.

Kagome went to a table with drawers and took out on one of them a red notebook followed by a silver one.

"Here's what you've been looking for." Kagome handed the notebooks to Sango.

Sango began flipping through the pages. Reading through the lines. Ayame and Rin stopped their business for a while and went to look at the other notebook.

"So what we should we perform here?" Rin asked.

The girls began pondering on what they should play. Until Kagome got an idea.

"For a good start, why don't we play a catchy song? You know something energizing and interesting. Something that may attract them." She said.

"Yeah. But what?" Ayame asked.

"Wait. I know I've written a song like that." Kagome said.

She took the notebooks and started scanning through the pages.

"Oh here they are!" She said.

* * *

"Hey dad. Mom is freaking out again." Sesshy said as he entered the room of his dad's office.

"Let me guess. She had another fight with Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Uh... Yeah. Mom has thrown another vase at him. Plus the candlesticks and some pillows. I guess that's just about it."

There is a loud stomping outside the room.

"Dad! Mom is forcing me to that contest thingy!" Yep. It's Inuyasha alright.

"I thought you agreed already?" His dad asked.

"I didn't say I agreed! I just mocked you remember?!"

His father thought about it for a while. "Well yeah you have a point but you do have to go. Whether you like it or not."

"But why?!"

"So you can build your trust to girls again?"

"And why?"

"So you can learn something from them?"

"Why?"

"So they can learn from you?"

"Why?"

"So you'll be given the chance to love again?"

"Why?"

"So you can change your point of view towards love?"

"The hell with it! Damn it all I tell you!"

With that, Inuyasha slammed the door shut.

* * *

The girls kept on practicing until they were satisfied. It was already late so the other 3 girls decided to go home through one of Kagome's cars to be safe. The next day was a bright and shiny morning and the day is perfect as always. For Kagome that is. She went through the same routine everyday as if everything she does is part of her life. They keep practicing everyday even though it was tiring and you can easily see the weariness in their faces. They didn't give up. Nothing or no one is gonna stop them now. Up to the day that their hard work is going to be paid.

**_~~~ Saturday! ~~~_**

"Wow! What a huge company!" Rin said.

"Rin, don't get too excited." Ayame patted her friend's back.

"We still have to wait for Ms. Eri." Sango said.

"Speak of the devil." Kagome pointed to the entrance.

They all came up to her and started strolling to the big company.

"How are you girls? Are you ready for the audition?" Eri asked as they walk.

"Yes of course!" They chorused.

"Anyway, all of the bands in the contest and the partner bands will watch so do your best okay?"

"Then Kikyou will watch?" Kagome asked suddenly. Eri slowly nodded.

"Girls let's change our song." Kagome said.

"What?! You have got to be kidding me!" Sango said.

"But Sango. She's right. Besides, it's only not Kagome's reputation is at hand. It's also us. Will be damned if we didn't make this performance good." Ayame explained.

"Yeah. We practiced all the catchy songs in Kagome's notebook right? Have you at least memorized one of them?" Rin asked.

They practiced every song that seems interesting in the notebook. But they only need to choose one. They talked about it on the way and finally agreed on a new song. They stopped in front of two doors and Eri opened it up for them. On the right were the girl contestants and on the left were the famous boy bands.

"Are these ones on the left the partner bands you're talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Uh yeah. They will assist you in every performance why?" Eri said,

Kagome didn't respond. Eri turned to her and she saw Kagome was looking to her left. Kagome's eyes were narrowed with a deadly expression. The same goes for Sango and the others. The girls looked to where Kagome's narrowed eyes were falling off to. They followed her gaze and saw a hanyou doing the same thing. You can see the fire in their eyes.

"Why are you here?!" The two pointed at each other. The crowd was looking at the two.

"I'm here because my band is one of those who will assist a group of bitchy girls. How about you 'BUMP' girl?" Inuyasha teased.

"First of all YOU are the one who bumped into me. My business here is to do an audition. If you know what that means 'BOOK' boy." She teased back.

Once again fire among the two can be seen. The others can't seem to do anything but stare.

"Okay so let's go shall we?" Eri dragged Kagome towards the table of the judges.

Still, eye contact can't be erased from the two. They keep on exchanging death glares.

"These are Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin." Eri introduced them.

There were four judges. Namely, Yuka, Hachi, Shippou, and Satoru. They shook each other's hands. They let the girls sit down for a while as Eri talked to the judges about something. Then Kagome felt a cold hand by her shoulder. Kagome turned around to see who it was.

"Oh hi there Kikyou."

* * *

**Okay that's kinda long AGAIN... I'll try and upload another chapter to make it up to you guys.**

**You can suggest songs or some situations you want for the story. So don't hesitate okay?**

**R&R pipx! Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. A New Beginning and Partners

**I just finished watching Inuyasha: The Final Act Episode 3! Sesshoumaru is so cool! Anyway, this is the other chapter I promised to you about!**

**Thanks to my new supporter:**

**Music's Dancing Freak**

**Reminder: Don't flame me okay? I know some of you don't like Kikyou. I don't like her too but this is the only way that there will be no hindrances in the pair up of Inu and Kags. I'm sorry....**

**Just read on...**

**

* * *

**

"Can I talk to you for a while?" Kikyou asked.

"Sure." Kagome didn't hesitate to follow Kikyou.

Her friends were shocked to see that Kagome would actually want to talk to THAT WORD. Inuyasha and his group saw the two leave for the washroom.

'_Two bitches are going to talk. Great. Just great.' _Inuyasha thought.

* * *

"Kagome, I've got something to tell you." Kikyou said in a serious tone.

"What is it? You hate me? C'mon I know that already." Kagome said sarcastically.

"No. That's not it. I just wanted to say... I'm... Sorry." She said.

Kagome was surprised. She didn't expect Kikyou to say such a word to her. She always wanted to hear that from her and be friends again. Looks like it's a dream come true but she needed to know if it's sincere or not. Saying such things in a serious tone is not enough to make her believe.

"I just wanted to be friends again. I just realized how much of a stupid jerk I am. Up to now, I'm still with Kagura and the others. I just heard not long ago that they were just using me for their own purposes. I also overheard that they have a boss behind this and everything is falling in to place. The only thing needed is for my band to win." Kikyou is tearing up.

Kagome was having mixed emotions. She doesn't know if she could be happy or sad of what her former 'best friend' is saying. She also doesn't know if it is a lie or the truth. She has a sudden feeling to hug her and take the pain away but her body won't budge.

"Kagome, please I want you to do your best in this competition. Beat our band so they will learn their lesson. Also, the same thing goes for Hojo. The two of us had been tricked with that same person who holds a grudge against you. We're still figuring out who is their boss."

"So you mean-" Kagome was cut-off when Sango barged into the room.

"Kagome let's go. It's time to perform."

"Sure I'll follow." Kagome said.

Kagome and Kikyou went out of the room and hugged each other before Kagome went on stage to perform.

"Please be careful in not getting caught." Kagome said to Kikyou as she leave.

* * *

Kagome stood in the middle holding a guitar. From the audience she can see the ever most popular Hojo. She can also see that hanyou still throwing death glares at her.

"You may start performing now." Shippou announced.

_'This is gonna suck.' _Inuyasha thought.

The girls started playing at the same time. _(Kagome singing)_

_'State the obvious; I didn't get my perfect fantasy.'_

_'I realized you love yourself more that you could ever love me.'_

_'So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy.'_

_'That's fine. I'll tell mine your GAY!'_

The crowd laughed even Inuyasha and Hojo (considering that he is the gay).

_'By the way, I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive.'_

_'You're a redneck, heartbreak, who's really bad at lying.'_

_'So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time.'_

_'As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.'_

_'There's no time for tears. I'm just sitting here planning my revenge.'_

_'Cause nothing's stopping me from going out with all of your best friends.'_

_'And if you come around saying sorry to me'_

_'My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be.'_

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive.'_

_'You're a redneck, heartbreak, who's really bad at lying.'_

_'So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time.'_

_'As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.'_

As Kagome's group was doing the instrumental part for a while, the boys were having a conversation.

"Those chicks are cool. The whore's twin is not bad after all. I hope they're going to be our partners." Miroku said with a perverted smile.

"What? You actually think I'll let them do that?!" Inuyasha said.

"Brother, they give sense in their song and it had affected the whole crowd. That includes you. So it means that they're good. The more if we joined them in this contest." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshy is right. Looks like that wolf girl you're talking about is really cute. Can I have her?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. _'You just don't know how devilish they are.' _he thought.

_(Kagome singing)_

_'And if you're missing me, you better keep it to yourself.'_

_'Cause coming back around here would be bad for your health.'_

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive.'_

_'You're a redneck, heartbreak, who's really bad at lying.'_

_'So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time.'_

_'In case you haven't heard, I really really hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive.'_

_'You're a redneck, heartbreak, who's really bad at lying.'_

_'So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time.'_

_'As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn.'_

_'Burn, burn, burn baby burn.'_

_'Just another picture to burn.'_

_'Baby burn.'_

The crowd gave applause. The four of them bowed.

"That was a great performance!" Yuka said.

"Thank you!" Kagome beamed.

"Indeed you girls are good." Hachi said.

"Okay so it's time for the decision." Shippou said.

"It will be based on the audience if they want you in or not." Satoru announced.

"How much for no?" Satoru asked the crowd.

The only aliens who clapped are the whores from Kikyou's group which is Kagura, Yura, and Kanna. While for the boys, it's the bastards of Hojo's group. Namely Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu.

"Okay so who goes for yes?" The rest clapped and whistled. Kikyou and Hojo were full of delight. Even Inuyasha clapped for the girls.

"It's decided then! You'll be in the contest and your supervisor will be Eri." Shippou announced.

The crowd gave applause. Kikyou and Hojo are receiving some death glares from their group but they don't care. If it's for Kagome and freedom, they'll do whatever it takes.

"So now we've completed our contestants, it's time to choose your partners for the competitions."

* * *

**Song used in this chapter: Picture to Burn**

**Original artist: Taylor Swift**

**Okay that's kinda long AGAIN... It's a Monday tomorrow. Aww... I have to sleep early again because of this stupid classes.**

**You can suggest songs or some situations you want for the story. So don't hesitate okay?**

**R&R pipx! Next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Unlucky Draw and The Council Work

**Gosh I have so many things to do! I have to draw the whole storybook of my group project! I have to make a documentary video for my Science project! There's a reporting in Science tomorrow! Long tests in Computer and Filipino! A project in Social Studies! Man I hate being a human!**

**But because I love you all, here's the next chapter. In return, pray that I can do all of this things in time for tomorrow!**

**Deity of Anime- Get well soon if you still have that sickness of yours!**

**Thanks to my new supporter:**

**Blondeinblack1**

**Just read on...**

**

* * *

**

"Since all of you don't have much experience, will give you partners that have TOO much experience to help you out." Yuka said.

"Here's a box with four balls with the numbers one to four of course. Each number signifies the boy band you'll be working with." Hachi showed the four balls with the numbers on it.

"Number four is for Kageromaru's group." Shippou said.

"Number three is for Jinenji's group." Hachi said.

"Number two is for Hojo's group." Yuka said.

There were squealing effects going on. It's coming from the other girl groups.

"And lastly, Number one is for Inuyasha's group." Satoru said.

Again, there were a lot of exaggerations.

"Representatives of each group, please come forward to draw a number." Shippou announced.

"Kagome, you should draw. Be careful not to get SKIM okay?" Eri pushed Kagome in front.

Kagome went to the judges table and lined up. For those who don't know, in this story, Kagome is bad draws,

"Why shouldn't we have SKIM?" Sango complained.

"And here's the girl who says 'stay away maniac' to Inuyasha." Ayame said.

"C'mon! You like them too right?!" Sango asked.

"Well of course! I admit!" Rin said

* * *

"Okay, so Kagome, you draw first." Yuka said.

The four girls were in a line. Kagome was first and Yura was behind her. Kagome put her hand in the box and took a ball but not taking it out yet. She didn't know that she took the number two. Then Yura pushed her little but not to let her fall.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?!" Kagome have let go of the ball.

"Sorry I just slipped." Yura said turning away from Kagome.

Then Kagome took another ball and went away immediately for who knows what Yura might do next.

* * *

"Kagome! What number did you get?" Rin waved at her friend.

"I don't know. I haven't looked yet." Kagome sat down.

"I wish it's not number one." Eri said.

"Me too." Kagome held the ball tighter in her fist.

"Please let it be one." The other three girls repeated this as if chanting.

Kagome was irritated by her obsessed friends. They've been like that from since she can remember.

"Hey! Can't you remember who the maniac is?!" Kagome asked.

"Sorry but they're still hot!" Ayame was daydreaming again.

All of the representatives got their numbers. There were some "Aww..." and some "Yes!" coming from the other bands.

"Kagome, can we look now?" Rin asked staring at Kagome's fist. All of them were looking at it.

"Here take it." Kagome gave the ball to Eri.

"But why me?" Eri asked.

"I'll be in the washroom. I can't take the tension." Kagome headed to the C.R.

Eri sighed for a while then she made the decision. "Okay then." She began to open her hands slowly while the other three have shining eyes.

And yes, it's number one.

Eri just sat there speechless with her mouth open. The same with the other three.

Kagome went back and saw her friends glaring at the ball with wide eyes. Especially Eri with her mouth open.

Then she saw it. It was number one.

Her expression was the same as the others. The only difference is, she's standing instead of sitting.

* * *

"Yo!" A familiar voice called.

Kagome felt a hand by her shoulder. She turned around slowly and well, its inuyasha and his group.

The two were glaring at each other like before.

"Uhm... Can we quit the staring now?" Kouga asked the two who are still exchanging death glares.

Then Kagome's eyes were beginning to tear up. Her expression looked sad. Inuyasha suddenly noticed.

"Hey! Uh... Wait! What did I do?!" Inuyasha panicked at the teary-eyed girl.

He hates girls crying even though it's not his fault.

Then one tear fell.

Another one fell.

Then another, another and another until she was crying in front of him. She felt embarrassed at the same time, stupid. Good thing she has bangs to cover her eyes for the tears to not be that noticeable.

"Look! What did you do?!" Sango pulled Kagome to a tight embrace. Kagome was sobbing.

"What?! I didn't do anything! She fucking cried on her own!" Inuyasha shouted.

"First, you haven't said sorry to her for bumping into her. Second, you've been a maniac. Third, you gave the lamest excuse of 'Don't judge a book by its cover. And fourth, you keep on death glaring at her like you wanted to kill her!" Sango was so freaking out now.

"Hey Yash, is that true?" Miroku asked as Kouga and Sesshoumaru laughed.

Yep. Inuyasha was embarrassed alright. It's all about karma after all.

"Will you stop laughing?! It's not my fault we bumped into each other!" Inuyasha was furious now.

Well, who wouldn't be? He have been embarrassed and laughed at.

"And you're a maniac? What did you this time brother?" Sesshy asked.

"Well, he only leaned at her." Rin said.

'Whoa! I didn't expect you'll go for her!" Kouga said.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. You're on your way." Miroku patted his friends back only to receive a death glare.

"C'mon Kagome. Let's take a seat for a while." Sango said.

"Please boys. Have a seat." Eri said.

The boys were seated in front of the girls and complete silence followed until Ayame's phone rang.

"What?" Ayame greeted. (So much for a greeting)

She stood up and went further away from the group to avoid noise. But still, everyone was quiet.

"NO WAY!" Ayame screamed.

Then suddenly all eyes were on her. She hung up and noticed that people were looking at her.

"What?" She asked the crowd.

They just shrugged it off and went back on what might their business is. Ayame went back to the group.

"Aya, why did you scream?" Rin asked.

"You scream like you've been raped." Inuyasha teased but Ayame just ignored it.

"Rin, better comfort Kagome 'cause we have council work to do."

* * *

**It's a Tuesday tomorrow. I wish I can finish all these things to do!**

**Reminder: You can suggest songs or some situations you want for the story. So don't hesitate okay?**

**R&R pipx! Next chapter coming soon!**


	8. Classical Modern and Joyride

**Okay guys. I know I've done such a bad thing of not uploading. Stupid exams is getting in my way. Don't worry cause I'll upload almost everyday like I do before because it's our semester break!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"What? But it's Saturday!" Rin complained.

"Listen. It's Shiori and Ayumi AGAIN. They fought AGAIN and almost got naked in a mall." Ayame emphasized.

"I should've been there!" Miroku said.

"Shut up you perv." Sesshy warned.

Then came an eerie silence. Kagome stopped sobbing and she looked like she was taking a nap. Probably tired from all the crying.

"What's this council work thingy?" Kouga broke the silence.

"Oh that? That's the 'thingy' that we need to do and right now." Ayame sighed.

"Hey Sango. Might bother waking her up?" Rin turned to face her friend.

* * *

"So a cat fight?" Eri asked.

"Yeah. Happens all the time. You can get the idea since it's an all girl's school. We receive a lot of them every day and poor Kagome does all the work. But of course with the help of Sango and me." Ayame said and took a seat.

"Let me guess, Kagome's some kind of president?"

"Darn right. Not to mention a freaking genius as well."

* * *

"You three girls stay here and I'll be the one who'll go to school." Kagome said. Still half awake.

When Kagome woke up, she immediately saw that hanyou's face talking with his friends. She felt the rage getting into her so she stood up and headed for where she can't see that face. And that is where the significance of the comfort room came along. (Proven by me, I can say that the comfort room is really comforting.)

Her two friends just followed her and then she splashed some cold water on her face then let it dry. She could still fill the dryness of her skin due to the tears that kept on falling.

"Are you sure? You don't need help or anything?" Sango asked.

Usually, Kagome always asks for help because well, handling the whole school is too much responsibility. But looks like its different this time.

"No worries. Besides, I'm used to it." Kagome said.

"Let's ask Ms. Eri if you can leave now." Rin suggested.

"I'm sure she'll be permitted. As long as you promise not to doze off in to someplace else. I know you can sleep at any place and in any position just to get some sleep." Sango said.

"That I can't promise."

* * *

"I can leave now right?" Kagome asked Eri while rubbing her eyes.

"Yes sure. But please be careful on your way okay? Also, don't turn off your phone. While you're gone, we'll talk about the song you'll be playing for the first round." Eri said.

"Speaking of the song, what's the theme anyway?" Sesshy asked.

"We talked about the first theme and for a start, we would like something classical. Since it's classical, you will think that it's some kind of old things but the catch is the group should find a way for that old thing to blend with the modern things." Eri said.

"So the theme, no matter how distant it sounds, should always relate with modern stuff. What type of classical thingy anyway?" Kagome asked.

"There are always classical stories. You can use some famous classic stories that can serve as your guide in making the song." Eri explained.

"Okay. So, I'll be going now. Just see ya guys later." Kagome said and headed for the door.

She was walking for the door when...

"Wait!"

Kagome turned around to see an Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" She asked letting the anger pass by.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Do whatever you want."

She didn't bother having a fight with him. She doesn't want her dizziness to get worse than ever considering she just woke up.

Then the two of them walked out of the room. Inuyasha was following at her. The two of them we're quiet and still quiet when they got out of the building.

Kagome called for a taxi. When she was about to shut the door, Inuyasha stopped her. She just ignored it and went inside of the car. Inuyasha sat with her inside the taxi.

Kagome didn't protested or anything. She just stayed quiet at her seat. Maybe because she's still tired?

"Sir, Ma'am, where shall I take you?" The driver asked.

"Shikon High." Kagome said

* * *

The ride felt so quiet and scary. If you ask Inuyasha that is.

He keeps looking at Kagome from time to time to check on what she's doing. But she's always on the same position. Her head leaning on the window and watching the fast view fly by.

Inuyasha was staring at her intently when Kagome suddenly moved. Inuyasha jumped a bit. She looked at him weirdly, curious of what caused his movement. He immediately looked away.

"Park on the left please." Kagome said.

The joy ride which seemed like forever finally came to a stop. They stopped in front of the school gates.

Kagome was about to pay when Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

_'It's so warm.'_ She thought.

"I'll pay. Besides, you allowed me to come along." Inuyasha said.

"I said 'Do whatever you want'. Not 'Sure you can'." Kagome mocked him.

Inuyasha began boiling.

"Hey! Just shut up will ya! I don't care what you said or what you didn't say! I'm here, offering to pay for the both of us and here you are mocking me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"As far as I can remember, I didn't tell you to pay for the both of us either!" Kagome snapped back.

"All this time I thought you want peace and now you started a fight with me!"

"I'm just saying of what I said to not what I said!"

"But you mocked me!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Whore!"

Kagome was shocked. Well, she shouldn't be 'cause she's facing a 24/7 bad boy.

As for the taxi driver, he looks like he's been watching World War III.

Inuyasha smirked at her lost for words. Looks like he won.

"Listen I'll pay." He said and gave the money to the driver.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome to find her still sitting. He suddenly got the feeling to say sorry to her. She is not a whore after all. But you know Inuyasha.

"Now what? I thought you have this bouncy work thingy you have to do here? You should've lifted your ass a few minutes ago." He said.

"Its council work not bouncy work." She said.

* * *

**Can I ask you people something? Do you guys like SEQUELS? As in S-E-Q-U-E-L-S?**

**'Cause I've finished the story in my head. Unfortunately, I haven't written down all of it. I'm pretty sure you won't like the ending much so the only way is a sequel.**

**So, do you guys like? Or not like?**

**R&R pipx!**


	9. Taxi Fights and A Weary Inuyasha

**I never thought that someone would still be interested to my other story. Which totally sucked. It's so funny how my mother want my story to be printed and published and sold. Haha...**

**Anyway, thanks to these people:**

**Maribby09- don't worry, they will work it out soon enough even though I don't know when that 'soon enough' will come... hehe..**

**Ms. Sucker for romance- well, I can say Ignorance is getting on my nerves since every time I turn on the t.v., it's what I always hear. But I admit, it's pretty nice....**

**Night Fox123- it's good you love sequels 'cause this story will have one and thanks for that opinion of yours....**

**Deity of Anime- I know Inuyasha's a jerk and he will always be one lol....**

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy- Glad you like it...**

**hanyou4lyfe**

**

* * *

**

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

The two of them are still inside the taxi.

"Don't whatever me. You're the one with slow vocabulary." Kagome snapped.

"WHAT?! First, you got me embarrassed in front of my friends."

"It's Sango's fault. Not mine."

"Second, you mocked me and angered me."

"It's your fault you're hot-headed. Not Mine."

"Third, you didn't even say thanks for letting me pay for the both of us."

"It's not my fault I don't know how to say thanks. Blame it on my father who gave me such a gene."

"Fourth, you didn't even say sorry for mocking me."

"I told you before that I'm not mocking you! I just said it okay!"

"Here we go again." The driver muttered to himself as he watched the two fights over the same thing all over again.

* * *

"Wonder how Kags is dying of anger this time." Sango said.

The group migrated to the Takahashi mansion where in they are going to discuss the first song.

"Yeah. I hope she's doing fine." Ayame said.

"Don't worry, I assure you, my dear friend Inuyasha will take care of her." Miroku said.

"I hope so." Rin sighed.

"So what would be the first song?" Eri asked.

They pondered about it for a moment and began sharing some ideas. Of course, it has to relate with both classic and modern.

Sango said it should have some love story thing to it since love stories in songs is much loved no matter it is pop, rock or other genres. They all seem to agree with it.

Ayame said that if they should relate it to some classical love story, the famous one would be Romeo and Juliet. They seem to like it either.

Eri said that it should have a happy ending. Not like the original one with a sad ending. They agreed to that too.

"Now that we have changed the ending, why won't we change some parts in the Romeo and Juliet story and make it more interesting?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. Like having some sneaky sessions in a certain place or something. The two of them seldom do that." Kouga said.

"To sum it all, it will be a Romeo and Juliet type having sneaky sessions with a happy ending." Sesshy said.

"Oh oh! What about they have met before? Like childhood friends or something? That would be cute!" Rin said.

"Yeah! Then they have a twist like one of them not attending on one of their sneaky sessions?" Sango asked.

"How about the mean old daddy of Juliet agreed that the two will be together forever?" Ayame asked.

"That's a miracle you're saying there but that would be nice." Miroku said.

"The only miracle here is if Kagome and Inuyasha will get along." Kouga suddenly said.

"Guess I should call Inuyasha now." Miroku said.

* * *

"I told you I'm not a whore!" Kagome shouted.

"How can I make sure you're not a whore if you look like Kikyou?!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Yes people. They're still fighting. In the taxi.

"That's not the point! We're not even relatives!"

"But you look alike!"

"Who cares if we look alike?!"

_"They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in your books to make a citizen out of you."_

"Oh great! A stupid noise!" Inuyasha said.

"It's your phone ringing dummy!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha then looked at his phone. It was Miroku.

"What do you want perv?" Inuyasha asked.

_"Oh busy with Kagome I see."_

"Shut that perverted brain of yours will ya!"

_"Geez... I just called to check on you two. But it seems your doing fine with her."_

"No way in hell."

_"So you're busy fighting with her. Sango dear, your right. Your friend Kagome is dying of anger_."

"Cozy with Sango now are we?"

_"Sango wanted to tell you that she'll kill you if you did something to Kagome. This time for real."_

"Whatever. Anything else to say?"

_"Well, just be careful and stay alive."_

"You have got to be kidding me."

_"I am not got to be kidding you. Bye then my dear friend. Have a happy trip to heaven."_

"To hell you perverted monk."

_"Oh right. Forgot about that."_

"Bye then."

_"Bye."_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was looking at him angrily.

"I thought you'd lifted your heavy ass now." He said.

"How can I? When we are fighting and your grip on my hand is tightening? I really can't believe you. That's why my hand is so pale right now."

Inuyasha looked down to see that he is still holding Kagome's hand. And it did look pale.

"Well? Mind taking your hand off mine?" She asked.

Instead of throwing her hand to her, he just loosened his grip.

_"Guilt trip huh? How sweet."_ Kagome thought.

* * *

"Ms. Higurashi?" The guard questioned.

"Yes It's me." Kagome said and went inside the school campus.

There's a long walk to get to the huge building in the middle. Kagome was enjoying the silence when...

"Sir! You should not come in here! You're not from this school and you don't work for this school! How can I make sure you're not up to something?" The guard yelled.

"Don't you know who am I? I'm Inuyasha Takahashi! Even if you don't know me, I'm with that girl over there!"

Inuyasha pointed to Kagome who looks bored at watching them.

"Ms. Kagome, is it true? Are you with this man?" The guard asked.

"Yeah sure. Let him in." She said and continued on walking.

Inuyasha caught up to her and didn't say a thing.

_"He didn't even say thanks!"_ She thought.

_"Should I say thanks? Maybe not but what if she gets more mad?"_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

"Okay it's finished!" Sango said and stood up to stretch.

"It's 5 pm now. Wonder what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku thought.

As if to answer, the door opened to reveal a Kagome smiling and an Inuyasha full of weariness in his features.

"What happened to Inuyasha?" They all asked.

* * *

**And that I will write in the next chapter... I'll tell everything that happened between the two love birds....**

**Anyway I've finished writing the next chapter (on a paper of course), the themes, and deciding some songs for this story which I unfortunately do not own...**

**Till next time....**

**R&R pipx!**


	10. The Story of Book Boy's Public Rape

**Reviews:**

**Deity of Anime- unfortunately, Inu is still a jerk -sigh-....**

**sam- here's the next chapter! hope you'll like it!**

**Diamond369- well, it's not much complicated on how they switched moods... but I hope Inu will learn his lesson...**

**hihi123- here's the update!**

**As for the others who favorited (the computer can't accept the spelling), thank you and thank you...**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha launched himself into the couch. His clothes were dirty and he, himself is dirty. He was very tired. He also smelled like Apple Green? Or was it Lavender? Vanilla? Chocolate?

"Eww man! What the heck happened to you?! You smell like women!" Kouga was covering his nose and waving his hand in the air to clear the dizzy scent or scents rather.

"Whoa Inuyasha! First Kagome and you hit on other women? Kagome! What do you have to say?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sat down by the other couch with her friends. She was in a good mood. "I can say that Yash has pretty good taste in girls." She said and laughed.

"And since when you called him Yash?" Sesshy asked.

"Hmm.... I can remember it like it happened just a few minutes ago." Kagome was thinking now.

She began reminiscing of what happened awhile ago and began telling it to the group.

* * *

The two of them were walking down the huge corridor in silence. No one daring to break the ice.

"Uhm... Why'd you want to come here with me?" Kagome finally spoke.

"There's nothing around to do there. I mean, I don't know anything about those classic things anyway." He said.

_"Stupid! You should've said the real reason!" _Inuyasha thought angrily.

**FLASHBACK OF THE REAL REASON OF INUYASHA THE JERK!**

"Hey Yash, you've upset the girl." Miroku said.

"Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Brother, you do understand you're bad reputation." Sesshy said. (Man his name is long!)

"Yeah man! Apologize to the girl already. If that won't work, then take her out to make up from your mistake." Kouga said.

**END OF FLASHBACK OF THE REAL REASON OF INUYASHA THE JERK!**

Yes people of the world. Inuyasha** HAD** taken the advice of the wolf. So here he is, being a dumb person. Why can't she ask her out?

_"It's been easy with other girls, so what's with the tense effect_?" He asked himself.

* * *

"Here we are." Kagome stopped in front of two big doors.

"What's this room?" Inuyasha asked.

"The council room." She said and went inside.

There was Shiori and Ayumi sitting opposite from each other by the large table. There were two couples too._ "Must be their parents."_ Kagome thought.

The Headmaster was sitting on Kagome's chair. He turned the chair around to meet the person who went in the room. It was Kagome and someone was with her._ "That guy looked really familiar." _The Headmaster thought.

All eyes were on the two.

"Hey wench, why are they staring?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Don't know." Kagome shrugged.

"Kagome, I'll leave everything to you." The Headmaster stood up and went down a few steps.

"Who is that man with you? He looks familiar." Headmaster asked.

"Inuyasha of SKIM duh." Shiori answered disrespectfully.

"Oh so that's why you looked familiar." Headmaster said and went out of the room.

"You can sit by the couch over there." Kagome told Inuyasha. He did as he was told. He saw some magazines and started flipping some pages.

"Which guy is it this time?" Kagome sat down.

The two won't answer her question.

"I said who that guy is?" She repeated but more sternly.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha's ears twitch._ "It seems his listening." _She thought.

"Uhm... His name is..." Ayumi started.

"Well what?" Kagome asked.

"C'mon just spit it out will ya!" Shiori shouted.

"Who says you can shout? However, I don't recall giving you any permission to do so." Kagome said. Shiori just stayed silent.

"Listen, you're making this difficult for me. Uhm... Parents, I need to talk to the girls privately. You can take your seats by those couches." Kagome said. The parents immediately followed.

"So will you tell me which guy is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's uhm... Kohaku." Ayumi said.

"Did the two of you got together?" She asked.

"Uhm... Yeah... But she told some lies to Kohaku and she stole him from me." Ayumi said.

"Shiori?" Kagome turned to Shiori.

"Yes. It's true." Shiori said.

"Alright then. Now that's settled, I'll talk to your parents. You may wait outside." Kagome said.

"Wait, we had a cat fight. We're not on CS or anything?" Shiori asked.

"Of course not." Kagome replied.

"Huh? But why? You know Kohaku is the younger brother of Sango right? You're best friend? So, why aren't you mad?" Ayumi asked.

"So, this is just a scheme to get me mad?"

"Uhm... No. We'll just go now." With that, Shiori and Ayumi left.

Kagome looked to her left to where Inuyasha is. The parents were talking to him. _'Maybe I shouldn't bother them.'_ She thought.

Inuyasha then looked at Kagome. His eyes in need for help. Kagome grinned. She stood up and went to Inuyasha.

"Excuse me parents, regarding your daughters' behavior, the matter is now settled and I assure you they won't have a cat fight ever again." She said.

"How can you make sure?" One of the parents asked.

"You'll see." Kagome pointed at the door.

Then the parents went outside to only find that their daughters' are embracing each other and asking for forgiveness instead of killing each other and asking for death wishes.

_'Is she a magician or something?' _The parents thought.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me." Inuyasha said. (Finally!)

Kagome looked at him with a confused look. "Uh... What for?" She sat down across from him.

"For that blabbering guard and for those blabbering parents."

"Why? What did the parents say?" _'Aren't they having a good talk?'_ She thought.

"They keep asking me questions like, 'Is it true you broke up with Kikyou?', 'Are you dating Kagome?', 'Why were you with Kagome?', It's driving me crazy!"

Kagome laughed at him. It's the first time he saw her laugh with humor, with sense, and because of him? Then he slapped himself while saying 'stupid'. This time, Kagome's on the floor, laughing her heart out.

"You're slapping yourself!" She said in between laughs.

After a few teasing sessions with Inuyasha, they where outside of the school.

"Hey Yash, what time is it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was surprised. This is the first time she called him by his nickname and not by BOOK boy, bastard, jerk and those other things.

"It's quarter to three."

"We should probably go back to the others. But on second thought,"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She was wearing a big grin on her face. Then she dragged Inuyasha with her.

"Hey! Where are we going?" He asked.

Kagome didn't respond. There were many people looking at them as they pass by. Wondering if it's THE Inuyasha they're seeing or not. They ran through a few lefts and rights until they came to a stop. The two of them were breathing heavily from all the running.

Then Inuyasha heard many noises like screaming, howling, and it's running towards them.

"What the heck is going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Looks like some of your obsessed fans saw us and want to kill me and rape you in public!" She shouted.

"What?!"

"Let's go by the park!" Kagome shouted and went back on dragging Inuyasha to where she knows he will have a lot of attention.

* * *

"Wow... You can really run...." Inuyasha was breathing for his life.

"Yeah.... I guess so..." Kagome said and sat down by the nearest bench.

"NOW!" Someone shouted and then many girls launched into Inuyasha.

He was begging for help. It's a good thing it's just teenage girls. Not some old hag. Kagome felt the need to help him but she changed her worried look into a smirk. She was going to like this by putting her cell phone out and record the whole thing.

* * *

"Come back here!" Inuyasha shouted from across the room.

"You can't catch me!" Kagome said in a singsong voice.

Everyone was laughing at Kagome's story. Who wouldn't be? Well, just the thought of it that Inuyasha was being raped publicly, it's so funny. If you don't like him that is.

Inuyasha was chasing Kagome just to get back at her. But he's too weak and can't catch up. Then he gave up and dropped himself on the couch again.

Lesson learned: Don't judge a book by its cover? Or was it karma will strike you whatever you do? Or it's...... Oh what the heck!

"Aww... Poor doggy... I mean BOOK boy." Kagome teased.

* * *

**Anyhow, the first round is on the next chappie! Have you guessed the song they're going to play yet? I thought you'd figure about that by now.**

**Whoever guessed it right, hmm.... Guessed it right I guess....**

**Well, till next time...**

**R&R pipx!**


	11. Warmth and Love Story

**Reviews:**

**Deity of Anime- you're right... he does deserve it...**

**Diamond369- i agree... she is evil sometimes...**

**hihi123- the song they're going to play is.... just read haha...**

**LovinHoneyXDHoneyLovin- i don't know if public rape is really happening... so i thought Inu will be the first to have one....**

**Thanks to these people who favorited:**

**Yuti-Chan**

**LaurenGatenby**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning sis!" Souta greeted as Kagome entered the big dining room.

"Right. Morning." She replied and took a seat.

It's been two days since the audition and Inuyasha's public rape. He and her mother got a fight again about what happened to him and all about those public rapes that he is the first person ever to have one. They've finished writing the song and all they need to do is practice it.

"Hmm... Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where's mom?"

"Gardening?"

"Oh..."

The two were eating in silence and chatting about some random things when...

"Kagome dear! Good morning!" Kagome's mother came in through the door.

"Good morning!" The two hugged each other.

"Are you done eating?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Your friend is here to take you to school."

Kagome thought about that for a while and remembered that she didn't tell any of her friends especially Sango to come to school together. Or did she?

"Sango?" She asked.

"No. The one with the silver hair and he's on TV. What's his name again?"

Kagome's jaw dropped and Souta spit out his milk. Then Kagome went for the door and saw BOOK boy leaning on a red Lexus convertible. (This car is so cool!) Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent and looked up to a sailor uniformed Kagome on the doorway.

Then Kagome went down the stairs towards him.

"Good morning?" Inuyasha said.

"Nothing is good in the morning." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Just then, Souta, Mrs. Higurashi, and Grandpa were on the doorway.

"C'mon need a lift?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are ten times faster than your car and you even bother to HAVE a car." She said coldly.

"What's with you? I'm already offering to help."

"I'm not riding in that car 'cause I can walk to school." Kagome then walked her way but Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"Feisty now are we?" He asked with that smirk on his face.

Kagome was silent for a while and so do everybody else.

"Is he that Kiseki guy?" Grandpa suddenly asked.

"Grandpa, he's Inuyasha from the band SKIM. He's not Kiseki. Sister dumped him just a week ago." Souta said.

"Souta!" Kagome complained.

"Aww... Poor Kiseki got dumped by Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Oh shut up." Kagome said and hopped in to the passenger's seat.

Inuyasha stared at her for a while. He was confused. First she was mad at him and now she agreed to him?

"What? Aren't you driving?" Kagome raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh right." Inuyasha then started the car and they drove out of the house to the school.

The wind was brushing against Kagome's face and her hair was flowing with the breeze. It made her feel relaxed. Then Inuyasha turned the radio on. The host was telling the number one song from the chart.

"Wonder what's number one." Inuyasha muttered.

"It's probably Love Drunk by SKIM." Kagome said.

"Yeah you're- Huh?!" Inuyasha was again confused.

"Why?"

"I thought you don't know anything about us. I mean including our songs."

"I just lied. Of course I know everything. And you should know that Love Drunk is my favorite song." She said.

Inuyasha was surprised. But it flatters him that Kagome likes the song that HE made.

"Wanna know why I wrote that song?"

"Kikyou?"

Oh that's it. Kagome do know EVERYTHING. Does she like SKIM's music that much? Or she just knows Inuyasha's past with Kikyou?

"Yeah."

_"I used to be love drunk but now I'm hangover. I love you forever, forever is over."_ Kagome sung.

_'She really has a good voice.'_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

The two arrived at the school just in time. Inuyasha parked on the parking lot of the school of course. There were many students looking at them. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome. (What a gentleman.)

"Thanks for the ride." She smiled.

"So you two were dating?" Sango was leaning on a post. Ayame and Rin were there too.

"You guys!" Kagome hugged her friends.

"Anyway, why'd you take her to school? And why'd you agreed?" Sango asked.

"It's because I wanted to tell you girls something." Inuyasha said.

"It's because I wanted to get to school faster?" Kagome said.

"And what would that be?" Ayame asked.

"Ms. Eri wanted me to tell you that you're going to practice the song later and for the rest of the week." Inuyasha said.

"WHAT?!" Kagome shouted.

"It hurts my ears ya know!" He was covering his cute ears.

"I have piano lessons on Wednesdays!"

"It's just a Wednesday!"

"For you it's just an ordinary day to give fake smiles, sign autographs and sing in front of many people but for me, it's not."

"Can't you cancel that?"

"No I can't!"

"Stupid lessons."

"They're not stupid!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Let's pretend we don't know them." Rin said and the other two nodded.

* * *

The day ended so fast. For Kagome.

"Why does it have to be on a Wednesday?" She asked to herself while walking towards the exit.

"Don't worry Kags, missing one lesson won't hurt." Sango patted her friend's back.

"Yo!"

The girls looked to the gate where Inuyasha was waving at them.

"Oh joy." Kagome said.

* * *

The girls were practicing their song with Inuyasha's group for some tips and to make their performance better.

Fortunately, Ms. Eri talked to Kagome's mother of what's happening and she completely understood. That's why she canceled Kagome's piano lessons for good. Then it's show time.

* * *

"Can I really do this? I mean what is gonna happen to me?!" Kagome was freaking out in the dressing room.

"Chill Kags!" Sango hugged her friend.

Kagome nodded and continued on making herself presentable.

"Everyone okay?" Naraku came in with a smile. (-shivers-)

"Yes I think so." Eri said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha barged into the room. Followed by the others.

"Oh Inuyasha! Good you're here. Can you please calm Kagome down? She's nervous." Ayame said.

Inuyasha saw Kagome pacing while biting her nails. He shoved her hand away from her mouth and held her shoulders to make her stop from moving around.

"Will I be okay?" Kagome asked with a worried look.

"I'll be watching by the audience. I'm on the front row and just think that I'm the only person you can see okay? It will help I promise. Be careful not to mess up." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Aww... How sweet..." Sango and the rest said.

* * *

Kagome and the girls were on backstage along with the other girl and boy groups. She was rubbing her cold hands to release some tension.

"Is it me or it's getting really cold around here." She lied still rubbing her hands.

"Give me that." Inuyasha took Kagome's hands and rubbed it for her.

It was like in the taxi. His hand is so warm and it relieved Kagome for a while. She wanted that warmness to stay longer. No. Forever.

"Hey you lovebirds!" Kouga showed up.

"What do you want wolf?" Inuyasha asked releasing Kagome's hands.

She suddenly felt sad for losing that warmth. The release kinda brought the tension back.

"Sorry, Kags but the show is going to start. I have to steal Inuyasha away for now okay?" Kouga was talking to her as if she's a child.

She nodded and Kouga left followed by Inuyasha. But Inuyasha stopped and looked back at Kagome.

"You'll do great. Remember, I'm just by the audience." He said and left. Confidence suddenly clung into her.

The contest started with the group who got the fourth ball and up to the first like how they are assigned with their partners before. So Kagome's group is last.

Every performance, Kagome seemed to be more nervous than ever. But he trust Inuyasha. She knows he's there by the stage. And she was searching for him while she was there standing on the stage. Holding a guitar and kept thinking _'Where the heck is Inuyasha?'_

Then she finally spotted him. She was relieved and the more when she saw her family beside Inuyasha. The song started with the guitar being played by her and Sango. _(Kagome Singing)_

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

Rin started with the drums.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said..._

Ayame played the violin.  
_  
Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

Second voices entered.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh._

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh._

"They're good." Miroku said.

"How can you make sure?" Sesshy asked.

"Just by the nods of the judges duh."

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

_We were both young when I first saw you._

* * *

**Okay if you don't like Taylor Swift' Love Story then it's fine by me. Just flame me if that's what you want.**

**If you guys need me, you'll find me uploading a Shugo Chara chapter in a different account. If you want to read it, it's title is "Unexpected Romance".**

**till next time...**

**R&R pipx!**


	12. Cute Together and Dinner

**Reviews:**

**Deity of Anime- i agree that they'll be love birds... soon enough i guess...**

**Diamond369- so you've read the new chapter of black and white magic huh? It's really a good thing Inuyasha washed his mouth...**

**hihi123- i always loved reviews cause me myself is a reviewer... haha...**

**Thanks to these people who favorited:**

**oceanblue2you**

**Running With Scissors**

**

* * *

**

Waking up in the morning during Mondays is very exhausting. But for Kagome, it's nothing but a good start for the day. She have a happy mood and no way a stupid person will take that mood away.

She was walking down the road to school while remembering of what happened that night at the first round of the contest.

* * *

"Whoa you guys are good!" Kouga greeted the girls as they entered backstage.

The girls were smiling and feeling happy. Exception to Kagome. Looks like she's still nervous. But their performance is over right? So what's with the nervousness?

Inuyasha noticed this and went to her. Kagome was sitting in front of the big mirror at the dressing room. It's still commercial break and there's a lot of explaining to do about the rankings.

"You're still nervous?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh… Yeah… I guess so." Kagome faked a smile.

Inuyasha took a seat beside her and observed her. Her hands were itching to bite some nails and her feet can't take to just sit around. Her feet wanted to pace again. But she was trying to control it.

"You can't control that forever ya know." He said.

"Huh?!" Kagome asked dumbly.

Inuyasha pointed to her hands and feet. Then she stopped immediately.

"I'm nervous about the rankings." She said.

"Even if you landed last, you won't be kicked out cause it's just rankings and this show wanted every group to have a long term performance for them to be discovered too." He said.

"Next week's the rankings announcement right? The people will vote right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry okay?"

"I'll try."

"Can I take dinner at your house on Monday?"

"Yeah sure- Ah huh?" Kagome looked at him curiously.

"Okay then you just said yes. See ya on Monday."

* * *

_'Wonder to wear later.'_ Kagome thought happily as she entered the school.

She went down a few halls and went to her classroom. Instead of greeting her, they all threw many statements, praises, questions etc. to her like:

"Wow your performance was great!"

"You're partnered with SKIM?"

"We'll vote for you!"

"What's your next song?"

"You'll definitely land first in the rank!"

Kagome was just smiling and ignoring them.

"You and Inuyasha look cute together!" Someone shouted.

Then all became silent as if thinking. She jumped a bit in her seat,

"Yeah! You two look cute!"

_'The two of us look cute?'_ She thought.

* * *

"What's this I'm hearing?" Sango asked Kagome.

They're already taking their lunch. Kagome's mood was good as ever. However, she was zoned out.

_'We look cute together huh.'_

She keeps on thinking on how Inuyasha fits with her. But she just can't think of anything that can make the two of them look good together.

"Hello?! Earth to Kagome?" Sango waved her hands in front of Kagome's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What were you saying again?" She asked with innocence or ignorance rather.

"Kags, are you still nervous or what?" Rin asked.

"No I'm not."

"Then why were you in outer space?" Ayame asked.

"I was?"

"As I was saying, is it true of what I heard?" Sango asked.

"About what?"

"You and Inuyasha being cute together?"

"Oh that. They just made it up."

"But you two do look cute together!" Rin said.

"That reminds me, Inuyasha's going at your house later right?" Ayame asked.

"Uh yeah. He's staying for dinner." Kagome said.

"I knew it! You two are dating!" Sango said.

"We're not okay?"

"How can I make sure?"

"Come later at dinner and you'll see."

* * *

Kagome was nervous. (Happens all the time?) She doesn't know of what her family would think of Inuyasha. Most importantly, HIS band.

That's right. For Kagome to prove that she and Inuyasha are not dating, she pleaded to Inuyasha to bring the rest of the group along. Or worse, his parents might come. She also invited Naraku and Eri.

Her mother said to invite them so that she will know the people who were taking care of her daughter. She owes them that much.

She was simply wearing white pants that reached to her mid-calf. She was wearing a red spaghetti top with a red leather jacket to cover up those revealing things. She also had a necklace with the name 'Angel' on it. She didn't bother to have some make-up on. She also wore red heels.

* * *

"Mom c'mon! I don't want to be late!" Inuyasha shouted from outside the house.

"Don't worry son. It's better to be fashionably late." His father said.

Yes you're right. Besides Miroku and the others, Inuyasha's parents were coming.

Then his mother went down the stairs. She was just wearing a dress.

"Took ya long enough." He said.

"Sorry dear." Was all she said and went into the car.

They were taking two cars. Inuyasha's car and his father's car.

"Why are we going there anyway?" Miroku asked.

"I thought you are the only one going brother." Sesshy said.

"Well it's just the wench's way of proving that were not dating." Inuyasha said.

"So it means that if you go alone, you two are dating?" Kouga asked.

"C'mon I just met her 2 weeks ago. What gives?"

"We just met her a week ago. But you, for 2 weeks?" Miroku asked. They were on to him.

"I bumped into her remember?"

"Oh right."

The car ride was silent until they reached Kagome's house. They parked and were greeted by Kagome's mother on the doorway.

"Izayoi?"

"Aida?"

"I MISSED YOU!" The two hugged each other.

"What's with the reunion?" Sango peeked through the door.

"Hey beautiful!" Miroku greeted.

"Yeah right whatever." Sango rolled her eyes and went inside.

"Wait for me Sango!"

* * *

"So you two are classmates from kindergarten to college? Scary." Inuyasha said.

"No it's not! And it's because of Aida that me and your dad met you know." Izayoi said.

"And it's because of your mother that I met my husband." Aida said.

"Yeah but it's still scary. Where's Kagome anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh eager to see her?" Sango teased.

"Oh shut up."

"Hakaku, go tell Kagome that they're here." Aida said.

Then Hakaku went to go fetch Kagome. When he reached there, he knocked first.

"Ms. Kagome, your visitors have arrived."

"What the?!"

The door opened and Hakaku was slammed to the wall.

"The color should be red! Even though it's common, the theme is love! LOVE! L-O-V-E!" Kagome was talking to someone on the phone while going down to meet her visitors.

"Hey look there's Kags." Sango pointed to the going down Kagome.

"Listen, I had drawn everything and we'll talk about it tomorrow. Tell Shiori I need her to bring paintbrushes and the other designs. I'll bring the laptop and we'll try to finish everything tomorrow. Have you reserved the LCD?" Kagome asked to the other person on the phone while taking a seat by the couch with her friends.

"Oh I see. Sango, have you reserved the LCD for the whole week?" She turned to her friend.

"Uh yeah. Is that for the General Assembly?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Uh huh. Right. Bye." Kagome hung up.

"Who is that?" Aida asked her daughter.

"Vice of the..."

"Artists club." Ayame finished for her.

"Uh yeah that club."

"What's that General Assembly for?" Izayoi asked.

"That is like an awarding ceremony. We have that every quarter. Anyway, I'm starving." Kagome said.

"Finally! Eating time!"

* * *

**Okay we have classes tomorrow. Goodbye and Goodnight.**

**till next time...**

**R&R pipx!**


	13. Discovery of A Well Hidden Mask

**I'm afraid I've been gone too long. And what I mean about long, is that it's truly long.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating quickly. It's just that... Okay I have to admit. Studies are on my way! I can't sneak up on the laptop to work on chapters!**

**No acknowledgments for now. And I'm still sorry for that.**

**

* * *

**

"So where's your husband now?" Izayoi asked Aida as they eat on the long dining table.

"Oh he's on the other side of the world. Taking business trips. And you..." Aida spoke.

And they keep on talking like that for how long and soon the teens went out of the room because of boredom.

Kagome and her friends were walking towards the back of the place which the boys do not know of yet. Inuyasha and his friends were following them.

"Uhm... Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

But no one responded.

They were still walking and about to turn a corner when three girls suddenly stopped the boys from turning to the corner.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked.

"Shh." Sango whispered.

Ayame pointed to a door that Kagome had entered. Then through the windows, they saw her outside. By the garden.

"Can't we join her?" Sesshy asked.

"No we can't." Ayame bowed her head.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"She just heard about her father. You know. About him taking business trips?" Sango asked.

"Oh the previous conversation held?" Kouga asked.

The girls nodded.

"But I can't seem to understand why she would be affected by it." Sesshy said.

"Or maybe she misses him?" Miroku asked.

The girls shook their heads.

"She has problems with him?" Kouga asked.

The girls did the same response.

"Kagome don't miss her father." Rin said.

"Nor she has problems with him." Ayame said.

The boys were in silence and were waiting for Sango to answer.

"The truth is, her father died a year ago." Sango sighed.

Then it hit him. Inuyasha felt so sorry. All this time, her cheerfulness that he'd seen was just a mask. All those times she were practically busy, she was trying to forget any pain. Particularly of losing her father.

And at that time that she cried, he now knows that it wasn't just because of him. She has a reason to cry for hatred of him but she won't really do it. He knows she's a strong person.

But she did do it didn't she?

She cried because of all the things that he'd done to her before that audition came. But he was a fool to think that she was not faking those tears and trying to embarrass him. She was so smart to think that she can get away with crying because of grief for his father and to cry to embarrass him and make him look like a bad person.

Killing two birds in one stone.

_'Damn. Never thought of that before.'_ Inuyasha thought for being the least smart to know of Kagome's doings.

The group was chattering but Inuyasha managed to slip of off them and out to the garden to talk to Kagome.

_'She is really a freaking genius.'_

_xXxXxXxXx  
_

Kagome was sitting on a bench beside a bed of assorted flowers.

She was looking up to the moon and still saw no cloud in sight. It's just the stars, the moon and... Inuyasha?

She was startled to see that Inuyasha's face was in front of hers. So near...

"You give me the creeps. Just sneaking on me like that." Kagome looked away.

Inuyasha sat down close to her. A little too close. She can feel eyes on her and it was definitely Inuyasha's.

"I heard that-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S MISSING!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha's poor ears flattened to his head.

"How'd you know-"

"HE'S COMING BACK!"

"No need to shout at me!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome went silent. She just took out a part of her anger at Inuyasha. Good thing it's not her whole anger.

Inuyasha's right. She doesn't have any rights of shouting at him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I should be the one saying that."

"I know."

"So, I'm sorry."

"I've forgiven you for a long time."

Kagome felt that Inuyasha looked at her. He's confused. She can tell by the way he looks at her.

"How about Hojo?... Kikyou?" He almost doesn't want to say that name.

"I did the same."

Now he was surprised.

"You know, if a person did something bad to you, you should just shrug it off. You are also a sinner after all. But I'm just wondering, why is that there is something we call 'bad' and 'good'? When every one of us are sinners?"

Inuyasha remained silent. She forgave every single person who hurt her. Even his own self have been forgiven. And now she talks about being sinful. He just let her continue.

"And why is there such a thing we call true love? When this true love is like a ghost who everybody talks about but few have seen?"

He remembered those times that he thought Kikyou was as innocent as an angel. But she's an angel without a halo. She's a demonic angel.

_'I guess I'm so stupid thinking that she's the one. Better listen to genius.'_ He thought.

"May I ask what love to you is?" She asked.

He never saw it coming. But he wanted to tell what he was feeling all this time. He feels that he can trust Kagome. Just this once won't hurt much right? He's experienced anyway. But you know Inuyasha...

"To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love. But then one suffers from not loving. Therefore to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer. To suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy then is to suffer. But suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be unhappy one must love, or love to suffer, or suffer from too much happiness. I hope you're getting this down."

Kagome laughed.

There she is. Laughing all the way. He felt that same feeling before. The first time he saw her laugh was classic. Full of humor and with happiness.

"But then, your right about that. How can you come up with that? And where the heck did you get a familiar quote to me?" She asked.

Inuyasha thought about it for a while. Well he just heard that from Miroku. He also read that from the internet. But he can't seem to remember the whole thing and started saying of what he remembered. At least it made Kagome happy.

"Miroku?" She asked.

"No. The internet."

They both laughed.

"It feels so good to laugh. Don't you think?"

Inuyasha nodded and they looked at the stars in the sky.

xXxXxXxXx

"I knew it! They're dating!" Sango hissed behind the bushes.

The group migrated to the bushes not too far from Inu and Kags. They were spying on the two.

"You heard them. They're just talking about random things." Kouga said.

"And not about their children." Ayame added.

"Speaking about children, Sango."

Miroku took her hand.

"Will you bear my child?"

Then his hand wandered off.

_SLAP!_

Inuyasha and Kagome heard the loud smack and turned around to see a red hand faced Miroku and an angry Sango with red cheeks.

"PERVERT!"

She said one last time before going back inside.

"Curse the one who cursed this hand!"

* * *

**Okay? I hope so. Till next time!**

**With love,**

**Vanessa**


	14. PMS Turns to FEVER

**I guess you guys have guessed what happened to me all this time. And unfortunately, I'm still alive and hopefully to be dead in a couple of years...**

**Okay so I tribute this chapter to my classmate whose 'M' is so strong and is always asking me for help even though she's older than me and well, I got mine two years ago, so, why not share?**

**Read on!**

**

* * *

**

It's been three says since she last talked to Inuyasha. It's been three days that they have decided to practice a song if ever they came first at the rankings.

_'Yeah it's been three days. To think today was a Thursday; I really hope it was Friday.' _Kagome thought.

She was sitting there on her chair, half-listening to her teacher, and to think of how she could get away with practice later.

Oh how she really wish practice is canceled.

Just yesterday, (in the story of course) she had her first day. So she can still manage to run around and practice. But today is her second day. How unfortunate. (I hate it on my second day! so strong!)

The bell rang and she sighed. It's time for lunch.

_'Can this day get any longer?'_

_xXxXxXxXx  
_

"So where's Kags?" Miroku asked the girls who just entered the studio. In Inuyasha's place of course.

"Well, we didn't see her today. But it's so not like her to not come to school. Let alone practice." Sango sat down on one of the couches.

"Maybe she doesn't want to see Inuyasha's face again?" Miroku asked.

Then he received a big... How do I say it... Punch or was it smack? No it should have been punch. Smack is the sound... Oh well back to the story.

The group was laughing except for Inuyasha and his victim. When they all finished laughing, Sango tried to call Kagome.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ow." she moaned. (I've been thinking things here)

Kagome was lying on her side on her bed. She kept on whining and crying about her pain. And the blood was really flowing heavily. Her mother was preparing something to ease the pain and make it normal again. Then she could feel that it's already full.

_'This is like the tenth time!'_ She thought angrily.

She tried to sit up and move out of bed to head for the bathroom when suddenly her phone rang. She cursed because she was almost there and now she has to turn around and go back to where she was.

She was mumbling about why do cell phones exist and fortunately, she got to her destination.

"What?" She was irritated alright.

_"Hey are you mad or something?"_ Great it's Sango. How can she get mad at her?

"Uh... No... Why?" She launched herself on the bed. She quickly stood up as the blood flowed heavily again.

_"It's a miracle if you have forgotten about our practice today."_

Oh shit the practice. What will she do now?

"Uh... Ow!" Then she covered her mouth quickly. Stupid periods!

_"Hey Kags? What's wrong? Did something happen?"_ She could tell Sango was worried.

"I guess..."

She heard her best friend sigh on the other line. _"Since I can't talk to you properly, we'll just go to your place and talk it out. You have a studio there so there's no need to pick up some instruments here."_

Before she can even say something, Sango had hung up. How great was the day.

xXxXxXxXx

"Mrs. Higurashi! We're here!" Sango came to the door.

"In the kitchen!" Aida shouted back.

The group was walking towards the kitchen and Inuyasha can smell that she was not making food. She was boiling hot water.

"It's kinda hot with all the boiling." Ayame went to where Aida is.

"Well, it's part of being a mother." She replied as she put the hot water in a big pan.

"Uhm... May I ask what that is for?" Kouga was eying the hot water.

"Oh this is for Kagome. Sango dear, can you please hold these for me?" Aida pointed to a pitcher of warm water (phew), a glass, a bowl of soup, and... Pain relievers?

The other girls helped Sango carry the things and Inuyasha took care of the big pan. They started going up the stairs to Kagome's hall. Then they stopped in front of a door.

"This is Kagome's room." Sango said.

"Yeah. So what are we doing here?" Ayame asked.

"If you want to see a hazardous Kagome, don't come in." Aida said with a SMILE.

Okay so Ayame and the others backed down for a while. Hazardous is well, DANGEROUS. Dangerous as in, SCARY. The young people can only imagine Kagome's face now. But, they really should know what's going on with their friend.

It's like having the biggest decision of your life to go to hell or heaven. Hell is Kagome and heaven is not seeing Kagome. Sango is the best friend. So she should go right? And what about the hot water? It won't be hot anymore! Hurry and make a decision!

"I think I'm not going." Ayame said. The others agreed. Except for Inuyasha and Sango. Because of this, they went in to a well-lit room.

"So now you have decided to come with me, you have to help me take care of Kagome. Is that okay?" Aida asked the two.

They nodded and put all the things on the table. They headed to Kagome's bed. The blanket is all covering her whole body. From top to bottom. It's like she is hiding from the world.

"Sweetie, please remove the covers now. You don't have a fever before but now that you do, here's Sango and Inuyasha to help you out. Mommy has something to do so everything is prepared and if you need me, I'll just be in my office okay?" Aida talked to Kagome.

The figure on the bed nodded and was kissed on the forehead by her mother. She looked at the two babysitters and said the things to be done and how to do it. Aida went outside and motioned the remaining people to follow her to the studio so they could talk about the song and try to practice them.

"Hey Kags, you didn't tell me that you were sick." Sango sat on the edge of Kagome's bed.

Kagome slowly put the covers down to reveal half of her body. She was wearing a white t-shirt and red SHORT shorts. Inuyasha can't help but stare. He observed that her hair is a mess and she looks paler than a ghost.

"Yeah you should've told us." Inuyasha said as he took a chair and sat beside the bed.

"I'm not sick when Sango called but after I changed my pad, walking back to the bed made me kind of dizzy. The blood is really flowing heavily and all I can say is that having PMS sucks." Kagome said with a VERY as in VERY coarse voice.

Inuyasha blushed at Kagome's forwardness. It's like Kagome don't even realized that a MAN was there, talking to her and all she could say is about her... Period. Sango looked at him and she laughed.

"What?" Inuyasha glared at Sango.

"Oh nothing." Sango looked away.

"C'mon I also lived with girls ya know."

"But some of them are... Oh never mind."

"What is it?"

"I said never mind."

"I don't care about that never mind. I wanna know!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"But I wanna know!"

"Stop acting like an innocent child!"

"I really don't know! Just spill it out!"

"IT'S MENOPAUSE! SO PLEASE SHUT UP!" Kagome shouted to the best that she can. Oh how did that hurt her throat a lot?

Inuyasha and Sango blushed from what Kagome had said. But I'm just wondering, why is that the patient is the one to be the peacemaker? It's supposed to be the caretakers right? I mean, they should know to keep their mouths shut especially in front of a girl that has PMS. Why? Because having 'M' is the worst day of my life! I can't even move properly! I'm starting to have the symptoms myself! I'm afraid it's gonna start by next week or so! Oh God please help me!

Well, at least it's now quiet.

LESSON LEARNED: Stay away from a PMS-ing girl or as I call it, a HAZARDOUS GIRL.

* * *

**I need suggestions! I would really like to cosplay for the upcoming Inuyasha Cosplay Contest! I was planning on Kagura but well, tell me what Inuyasha character I would be!**

**Review and well, review!**

**Bye!**


	15. Impotent Jerk

**Anyway... I'm sorry if I'm not able to update.. It's because there are a lot of schooling things to do... I am also busy watching Inuyasha The Final Act that's why I can't update...**

**WARNING: On episode 10 of Inuyasha kanketsu-hen, INUYASHA WAS CRYING! CRYING OF BLOOD! You'll know about that soon enough.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed and favorited my story...**

**Here we go again...**

**

* * *

**

Today is the day that they will know their ranks and well, perform another song. If they're on first. Kagome was nervous again. (Was she always?) She can't get the stage fright out of her. The worse part of it is, Inuyasha's not there to calm her.

But she didn't need him this time. She became pissed off at him. Until now. It's such a childish reason to hate each other. The two know about that.

They haven't seen the boys since yesterday and Eri accompanied them to the venue of the show. Kagome was pacing back and forth and she was biting her nails and no one can stop her. Who knows what she'll do next.

xXxXxXxXx

"So you want this in your album?" Naraku asked the boys.

They were currently in the Jewel Company talking about the album instead of going to the show. Inuyasha insisted even though he knows his father will be disappointed.

"You hate it when I don't write songs, now that I write, you still hate it? The world really hates me! No wait, the universe hates me!" Inuyasha said.

"Yo man, you've been like weird for... like 24 hours. What's with you?" Kouga asked.

"Who? Me? There's nothing wrong with me!" Inuyasha was being a madman.

"Okay. Uh... Sesshy, what's going on?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know either. Brother, what IS going on with you?" Sesshy turned to his brother who is acting like he lost it.

Inuyasha laughed and stared at the ceiling. Then his face became serious as he recalled the past events from the other day. He looked back to his manager and friends who were watching him intently as if he were some kind of crazy man.

But he was.

"Okay. I'll tell you."

_"You okay now?" Inuyasha asked as he took a seat beside Kagome's bed._

_The others left along with Sango since the girls have school tomorrow and the guys are also tired. Inuyasha was left with Kagome since her mother was being the busy person she is._

_"I guess so." She said as she sat up on her bed._

_"I've wanted to ask you this."_

_"Hm?"_

_"What did really happen between you and Hojo?"_

_Kagome was silent for a moment. She promised not to open up anymore especially about that but she felt the urge to tell him every detail like her life depends on it._

_"We were engaged. Cut it off." she said curtly._

_"I don't know you guys were engaged. Is that the part where Kikyou came along?"_

_"No. The part before she came along."_

_"I can't still believe she have done that to many people already."_

_"Believe it cause you yourself experienced her wrath."_

_"More like evilness."_

_"You still love her. Pity."_

_"So what if I'm still in love with her? It's not a pity!"_

_"Darn right it is!"_

_"Why?"_

_"She can't love you even if she loves you!" She snapped._

_Inuyasha was beyond shocked. There's a reason for everything. Now that he was close to it, he calmed down and asked the question._

_"Why?"_

_Kagome took pity at him. She can't tell the answer since she promised Kikyou she'll keep it down for a while and give her the signal when everything's clear._

_"I can't give you the answer now." She bowed her head._

_"Why not?" Oh he was desperate._

_"I'll tell you until the right time come. You're lucky Kikyou still have kindness in her to have the answer."_

_"Hell no. She's as evil as she is!"_

_"Awhile ago, you speak of her like she's an innocent little angel and now, you speak of her like she's Lucifer or something!"_

_"But she is! She broke my heart to fuck off your fiancé!"_

_"Yes she broke your heart. But stop acting like an impotent guy fucking any random girl he wants!"_

_"I'm not like that!"_

_"Literally? no. Emotionally? YES!"_

_"Are you saying that I have to open up?"_

_"YES! But for a guy like you? Impossible."_

_"Why is that?"_

_Kagome hesitated but he needs to know the pain that she felt and so here it goes..._

_"It's because you, your whole self, is impossible."_

"With that, she shut the door, leaving a poor me outside with guilt and well, guilt." Inuyasha stated.

"So, you feel guilt?" Naraku asked more of a statement.

"That's the point! Yash can't think straight because Kags words were straight to the heart!" Miroku pointed out.

It's true. No matter what he does, Kagome's right and he is wrong. Even if the world turns upside down.

"You should say sorry for being an impotent jerk. It's not like she will kill you if you don't but, it's not fair that she's the only one giving herself." Kouga said.

"I didn't ask her." Inu said coldly.

"Brother, that's the reason why she gave herself to you. She opened up willingly, for you to understand how much she wants to help you." Sesshy said.

"I don't want her help."

"You want her love." Miroku said.

The guys looked at him like he was the crazy man. But some part of him saying that is true and the other part is not. For Inuyasha.

"You have got to be kidding me." Inu buried his face in his hands but he's not crying.

"Well, if not love, you can start by being friends." Naraku said.

"Yeah you got a point but-"

"She's mad at you." Miroku finished for him.

"I don't think that would be the case." Kouga suddenly said.

Come to think of it, Kouga never spoke. He was there in sitting in front of the TV screen. The boys exchanged looks and shrugged. They went to where Kouga is and noticed that the show had started. Then the results showed that Kagome's group was on first.

"Wow! They're on first!" Miroku shouted.

"Yeah..." Inu said.

They all looked at him and followed his gaze to a happy Kagome on the TV. The girls were being interviewed by the host.

_"So Kagome, why is that SKIM isn't here?" _The host asked.

_"They were busy since the album launching is coming." _Rin answered for her.

_"Oh I see, so on the first round, you guys were on first. What can you girls say?"_

_"I can say that, I can now see where my money is going with voting." _Ayame joked. The crowd laughed.

_"Uhm... That was supposed to be a corny one. Anyhow, it feels nice." _Sango commented. The crowd laughed again as Ayame strangled her friend.

_"As for me, I've never felt relieved." _Rin said.

_"For me, well, I guess it's nice." _Kagome said. _'She guesses?' _Inuyasha thought.

_"Okay so let's get over this. You guys are going to perform a song am I right?"_

_"Yes!" _The girls said.

Then the girls went to their positions on the stage. Kagome and Sango with the guitars, Ayame with the keyboard for effects, and Rin for the drums.

_"So this song is dedicated to an egotistical jerk. It's so nice of me I know but really, this guy has to grow up." _Kagome started.

_Kagome singing: (Sango and Kagome)_ (Ayame) **All of them singing**

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone_

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone  
_  
_(And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say)  
_  
**But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone**

_(How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
since you've been gone)_

_(How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you_ (with you)  
_I guess you never felt that way_)

**But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
**(Since you've been gone)

_(You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight; out of mind  
shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again)_

**Since you've been gone **(since you've been gone)  
**I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you** (thanks to you)  
**Now I get  
**_I get what I want_**  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you** (thanks to you)  
**Now I ge**_t_ (I get)  
**You should know** (you should know)  
**That I get  
I get what I want  
**_Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone_

"I guess I should start growing up."

* * *

**Okay sue me. I'm so in a bad mood that's why I updated. I hate my brother and I always will.**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	16. Apologies and I Love You

**Anyhow... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES!**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**kaitlynpope77**

**Rin-ne and Sakura** - I know! Inuyasha's such a jerk to realize that Kagome's still there, alive and kicking his butt!

**hihi123 **- I know Inuyasha's still a jerk! But, he will straighten out soon! I don't care about your FRENCH! What I care about is that we can communicate and that's that! Anyway, I'll put a MAROON 5 if that's what you wish!

**BijouCullen**

**Deity of Anime** - Yes! You are CORRECT! Kagome is trying to tell Inuyasha that she -toot- him!

**xxBlackened-Angel-of-the-Skyxx** - oh here is my update!

**cookiedoughicecream2** - thank you for loving my story!

**Diamond369 -** oh my thankz...

**

* * *

**

"Ow!"

Kagome's face fell on the floor while half of her body was on the bed. She doesn't know why she ended up like that but she learned that she shouldn't really move too much while sleeping.

It's a Sunday and she has no classes. She looked at the clock and it read 10 minutes to 12...

"Whoa. I slept in too much. But it feels good." She stretched and quickly went to the bathroom to take a bath. She decided to take a shower and after brushing her teeth, she dressed up. While sitting down on her bed, a feeling came that she's forgetting something... Something...

Something important.

Oh right. The second theme is HATE BUT NOT HATE. The worst part is, they have to sing it with their partners.

"How can we do that when HE is mad at me?"

xXxXxXxXx

"INUYASHA WAKE UP!"

"I'M AWAKE DARN IT!"

It's a Sunday (AN: i repeated it I know) and Inuyasha slept in. His brother and friends were waking him up for this is going to be a special day.

"Will you guys leave me alone?" Inuyasha was as haggard as he is. His hair is a mess and his clothes were so creased. His eyes have this I'm-not-a-morning-person look. But that's the problem.

It's not morning.

"Surely you have heard about the second theme." Sesshy started.

"Uhm... Where is this going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dude, it's like three days since you've talked to Kagome and the others." Miroku said.

"So?" _I got a bad feeling about this..._

"Well, since the second round is a duet, why not make up with them?" Kouga asked.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"How about having an affair with someone illegally?"

All brows furrowed.

xXxXxXxXx

The girls were in Kagome's hou- I mean mansion. They were talking about what situation will fit the theme. Just now, Rin suggested that having an affair illegally...

"Yeah that would be nice but we should put it in a nice way. The people might take it literally or something. Why not like that couple have some hindrances in life that are keeping them to be with each other." Sango said.

"Right! And they will be missing each other and their statements are in a song form!" Ayame exclaimed.

The three girls were happily chatting while Kagome, on the other hand, is spaced out. What will Inuyasha think of her now? That she hates him for something that's childishly serious? Maybe yes but then again, maybe not.

_'He needs to grow up... Yeah he needs to break free...' _Kagome thought.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Why do I have to do this?" Inuyasha was stomping to his car.

"You started it so end it." Miroku said.

Inuyasha got in to his car as well as his friends in their own cars. Wonder where they're going? To Kagome's hou- I mean mansion. Inuyasha is going to be the sweetest person he is for the first time in history.

And thanks to Miroku...

"If this went wrong, it's gonna be Miroku's fault."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Kagome! Where is the chocolate syrup again?" Rin asked while opening and not closing the cupboards.

This time, they were in the kitchen. Taking a break from the ever so hard lyric-making. (AN: Not for me! Haha joke...) Anyhow, a doorbell came ringing.

"Hakaku! Can you get that for me?" Kagome shouted.

Hakaku heard it right away and went ahead for the door to only notice a hanyou and his friends on the doorway.

"Sirs, is there something I could do for you?" He asked.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, Ms. Kagome don-"

"Save it."

Inuyasha went in and smelled the air. He looked back at his friends who were trying to shut the poor butler up. He noticed Miroku giving him thumbs up.

Then he went to the kitchen only to find Kagome, being alone. The two were staring at each other heatedly. The other with pure madness whiles the other with pure anxiety. Guess who's who?

"Oh me, oh my, how did you get in here?" She stood from her place.

"You have a weak butler and made myself home." He replied.

Kagome walked towards him and he realized that he's not her target. It's the door. So he blocked her path.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Come with me." He ordered.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you."

"Oh really now? Then-"

"Fine." Kagome took his hand and went out of the room. From there, Inuyasha lead her towards the exit as Kagome watched the scene pass by her. Kouga and Miroku pinning Hakaku down, Sesshy saluted at her and continued beating him up, and her girls filming every part of it.

How crucial.

"Don't mind them?" She asked as she sat on the front with Inuyasha.

"Told ya he's weak."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said no."

"I'm intrigued!"

"Then wait for it!"

Kagome sank on her seat. They've been driving for like 30 minutes! And Kagome has school tomorrow! She looked at her watch and read 15 minutes to 9. This is going to get better soon...

They've been listening to the radio's countless corny jokes and rocking music but it seems that they can't converse with each other PROPERLY. So here it goes...

"Uhm... I-"

"Don't even dare." Kagome warned.

Okay so, so much for trying. Why did she even bother to be kidnapped by this THING? That, she has to find out. So I guess it's back to the silence again. Exception of course to the innocent but corny radio.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"FINALLY!" Kagome threw her hands in the air, full of relief.

They came to a halt and she noticed they were on some kind of cliff. What is Inuyasha planning? Unless...

Oh no...

Kagome slapped herself for thinking Inuyasha will rape her and throw her over the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Speak of the devil.

"Nothing. Anyway, why are we here? What do you want to do or say to me?" She sat down by the cold floor and looked at the ocean view.

He sat down beside her and looked at her. Then gazed to the view. His fluffiness taking over. (AN: I can't imagine!)

"Uhm... I just..." he took a deep sigh.

"Listen, I'm sorry I slammed the door shut to your face and for yelling at you. It's childish I know. And don't say I'm not a child because I am! I mean-" Kagome was cut-off.

"Will you let me talk?" Kagome nodded at this.

"Okay. So, I'm going to say the same thing. And that's sorry. But for other reasons. One, for yelling at you and being childish."

"But that's what I said."

"Just let me talk." He said. When everything is clear, he continued blabbering.

"Second, for not talking to you for about three days. Third, for not being at the show, and lastly..." He looked at her but she's not looking.

"For being an impotent jerk."

She laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked innocently. Yes, he knows it's funny. But to see her genuine smile and make her laugh again is so... Right.

"YOU ARE!"

xXxXxXxXx

"What do you think will happen to those two?"

The rest of the gang was in the living room. Wonder what happened to Hakaku? Well, he's peacefully sleeping in his own room full of bruises.

How violent.

"Maybe they made out and become girlfriend boyfriend." Miroku said earning a glare from his friends.

"What? I'm just saying my opinion! Hello, freedom of expression?" He asked. (AN: He always messes up!)

"Sure it's a free country but in my territory, no way." A familiar voice said.

They turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome by the doorstep. Sango immediately hugged her friend. Then followed by the others.

They had chats about random things and interrogated the two lovebirds of what happened down by the cliff. They told their friends about everything and after all of those things, it's time to go home...

Aww...

"Good night Kags and to you guys!" Sango said while she hopped in on Miroku's car.

"Yeah same here!" Ayame went to Kouga's car.

"Me too!" Rin went to Sesshy's car.

It's so nice to have a gentleman these days...

The three pairs took off leaving Inuyasha to Kagome.

"You should go. Besides, you have college and work." Kagome said.

"Yeah. I guess so."

Kagome accompanied him to his car and said their goodbyes.

"Good night Kagome. I love you." Inuyasha said.

"Good night Inuyasha. I hate you."

He winced.

"Oh c'mon! I'm just joking! Of course I love you too!" She said.

"Mean it?" He asked with puppy eyes. (AN: so kawaii!)

"Yeah!" She hugged him and he hugged back.

Then Inuyasha hopped in his seat and drove off.

_Only as a friend though... For now..._

* * *

**I made a song of Inuyasha! Hopefully you'll like it! It's in the tune of You Belong With Me by Taylor swift:**

**I'm on the phone talking to an herbal boy,  
He ignites me and made want to blow  
He's just so, weird for a high school boy.**

**I'm in my room, it's a typical Friday night,  
Surely someone will go in my room now,  
And this one, differs from herbal boy.**

**Herbs are weirdoes  
Fights are coolies  
Modern sucks  
If herb boy jumps in  
Dreaming 'bout the day when he'll wake up and find  
That he's been replaced by someone with cute dog ears..**

**If herbal boy could see that I'm happy with dog boy,  
Then he'll probably leave me all alone  
I love Inu and he belongs to me  
And only me...**

**that's the first version... tell me what you think! I'll make a x-mas version if its good!**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	17. Addiction and A Good Night Kiss

**Guys! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**This is the first part of my x-mas special. So I made it long. Like 2,000 words?**

**

* * *

**

"Hmm..."

"Well?"

"This is good..."

"Carry on..."

"But it still needs some editing."

"WHAT?"

Inuyasha and his band were at Jewel to discuss the song that is meant for the second round. They consulted Naraku of the song that Inuyasha and Kagome made.

Inuyasha just showed the song to him and well, he freaked out. Kagome and him have been editing it like for ten times! Why is it not perfect?

"I thought you wanted my opinion?" Naraku stood from his seat.

"Hell yeah! Is it that not good enough?" _Oh I'm freaking alright._

"Hey Yash! Cut it out will ya?" Kouga said.

"There's still time ya know." Miroku said.

"Why not go over to Kagome to discuss some parts and change it?" Sesshy decided.

Inuyasha thought of it and realized something...

"What a nice suggestion big bro! But why don't you guys come with me? I know Miroku can't stand a day without Sango."

"Hey!"

xXxXxXxXx

"So, our second finals will be on October and the third will be on December for sure."

It was homeroom and the girls were so loaded of work. The class is always busy especially for the student council. There are so many events from October to December including the second and third finals. So it means that there is more or less six weeks for them in the Third Quarter.

"Since it's such a short notice, I'm expecting everyone to be punctual and responsible for their own good." Kaede said.

"YES!" The girls replied.

"Very well. Then you may continue on what you are doing and compile your requirements. There are still some twenty minutes left before your lunch."

Then the girls began on doing on whatever they're doing. Some were doing some kind of diorama, the others were rehearsing for some kind of role play, and the others were just busy doing something. (**AN:** This is what happens in my class.)

After 20 minutes...

"Okay class! You may take your lunch!"

Some were "Finally"-ing and the others were continuing their work.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The girls were startled that they stopped doing on whatever they were doing.

"Oh, I wonder who that is?" Kaede opened the huge door to see a silver-haired boy that looks familiarly handsome (AN: NOSEBLOODING!) with three more boys behind him.

Kaede let them in and all jaws dropped. Well, some has widening eyes and twitchy eyes.

"Uhm... Ms..."

"Kaede." She said.

"Is Kagome here?" He asked.

Then the girls were screaming and yes, they became hyper all of a sudden. It's not like it's the star class anymore.

"I knew it!"

"They were dating!"

"He's taking her out for lunch!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

And blah, blah, blah. They kept going on for what seemed like forever and another knock came startling the class once again.

"I'm ba-" Kagome stopped dead on her tracks to see VERY familiar faces in the classroom.

"Hey Kags! Will you move out of the way?" Sango shove Kagome to get in the room.

Sango continued to her seat while passing the boys. Then she stopped.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

xXxXxXxXx

"So, that's what you came for?"

They were outside by the track field eating their lunch. With Inuyasha and his friends. With some students envying the moments.

"Yes my dear Sango. Now let me feed you." Miroku raised his chopsticks of rice to Sango's mouth.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

_SLAP!_

"Will those two ever get along?" Kagome giggled.

"Yeah and I thought Sango felt the same way." Inuyasha stuffed more noodles in his mouth.

Inuyasha and Kagome were farther away from the group but not that far. They wanted to have some "private" conversation about the song.

Or do they?

"So, we're still gonna change some parts?" Kagome asked.

"Guess so." Inuyasha was still eating.

"You're hard to talk to."

"Hmm..."

"How long are you gonna stay?"

Inuyasha has finished his noodles and started gobbling some coke.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" She fixed her lunchbox.

"For as long as you want me to stay."

She sighed.

"Fine. I'm only allowed until the end of your lunch."

She sighed.

"What? I already said the truth!"

She sighed.

He smirked.

"Or maybe you're sad that I'm leaving so soon?" Inu said with that smirk on his face.

Kagome flushed that Inuyasha noticed and she nodded.

"Got ya." He said.

"C'mon, just give me the song and I'll edit it later."

Kagome was trying to get the papers from Inuyasha. But he was moving it farther away from her.

"Gimme that!" She was trying to reach to the highness of Inuyasha's arm.

"Aww... Poor Kagome can't get a paper." Inuyasha pouted and moved away which is hard because he was sitting.

This turn of events happens to be the most amusing part of lunch period for the ignorant audience.

"If that's how you want it to be!"

Kagome knelt and reached for his left arm while supporting on his shoulder which is a bad idea.

VERY bad.

xXxXxXxXx

_THUMP!_

"Hey guys? What's that? Something must have fallen." Ayame looked around for the source of noise.

Then she noticed something. Something weird. Yet entertaining. Something unexpected...

But very INTERESTING.

"Hey guys! Look at the two lovebirds!"

Rin did as she was told.

"Oh... My... Gosh..."

xXxXxXxXxXx

All fours on top of someone, especially if you're a girl and that someone is a boy, and is like millimeters from his face, is a bad position.

If you're on public.

_'She's really cute.'_ Inuyasha thought underneath her.

_'He is hot.'_ Kagome thought on top of him.

"Aww... Where's a camera when you needed one?" Sango was beside the lovebirds' AWKWARD position.

Kagome quickly got up with a red face and sat far, far away from her so-called "friends". Then her so-called "friends" followed her.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha got up with a smirk. With that kind of face, he enjoyed every single thing of it. He smelled her scent and he became addicted. Good thing Kagome landed on top of him. So, she has her scent on him. But it won't last long.

"Yo dude!" Kouga sat in front of Inuyasha.

"Why are you the lucky one?" Miroku sighed.

"Brother, we only have ten minutes left." Sesshy said.

What a killjoy.

xXxXxXxXx

"Kags! It's just an accident!"

The girls were still at the grass field and Kagome was still confused and getting weirder every minute... No wait... Every second.

"What if he's mad at me? Many people saw it and what if his fans got mad at me?" Kagome blabbered.

"Kagome." Sango called.

"Then they'll wait for me after school at the gates..." Kagome was biting her nails now.

"Kagome." Sango warned.

"Then they'll beat me up and I'll be at the hospital..."

"KAGOME!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh c'mon! Just go will ya!"

It was time to go home and Kagome was scared of what would happen. She's still thinking if there were some fans waiting for her at the gates and kill her.

"Okay, okay! I'll go already." Kagome said as she went nearer and nearer to the gates.

Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"See? We told you there's nothing that is gonna happen!" Ayame said.

"Yeah you are right." Kagome admitted.

"So, Inuyasha gave you the lyrics?" Rin asked.

"Uhuh. He said that he'll come over tonight at the house and talk about it. Maybe we'll try doing some chords too."

"Isn't that hard? I mean, we still have a lot of things to do at school." Sango said.

"I know, it's kinda a lot of pressure."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"So we'll add piano on the bridge part?"

Inuyasha had arrived and they were currently at the Music room, trying to make some chords.

"You should sleep. It's already ten." Inuyasha said.

"It's okay. Besides this is the last part. We've arranged everything and all we need is to add this. It will be -yawns- easy." Kagome stretched.

"Look at you. You're already yawning. You should sleep."

"But I don't want to!"

"You have to!"

"Nu uh!"

"Don't fight with me! It's late and we might wake the people here!"

"This is my hall you know! So we're completely isolated from them."

Something in Inuyasha's mind is forming...

And it's not good.

Sort of.

After some struggling and fighting, Kagome fell asleep...

On Inuyasha.

All Inuyasha did was some teasing and he finally got what he wanted.

A free smell of Kagome's scent.

xXxXxXxXx

_Kagome woke up and by the looks of it, it's in the middle of the night._

_She tried to sleep again and make herself comfy. Trying to lay down on her back, she figured there's an arm on her waist. It's a strong one. Then she realized it's not her bed or the big couch she's lying on._

_Then she remembered something._

_"Inuyasha, I know you're awake. Will you please let go of me?" She asked._

_No response._

_"Inuyasha..." She called._

_"Not a chance." He said._

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"At least let me have a comfy position." Oh shoot. It sounded... Ugh!_

_Smirking, he changed their positions. Putting Kagome on the other side of the couch and him by the edge._

_"You'll fall you know. Why not transfer to the other couch?"_

_He hugged her closer and ignored her protests._

_Besides, she's cute when she's blushing._

_"Inuyasha, please let go." Kagome whispered from his chest._

_"I wanted to sleep so shut up."_

_Kagome's blood boiled and she sat up immediately._

_"Who do you think you are? This is my house so you do as I say! Why won't you listen to me? Stand up and talk to me! Will yo-"_

_Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hands and sat up._

_"Listen, I've already had enough of you yapping. All I want is to sleep. And I'm not really good at things when I'm sleepy." He released her mouth._

_"Like what?"_

_Then he pressed his lips against hers. It didn't take long. Just a simple kiss._

_"Like controlling my feelings."_

_Then he went back to sleep. Bringing a shocked Kagome along._

* * *

**I'm planning to make a fanfic of Inu and Kags (once again) that talks about x-mas. And stop doing Here We Go Again for a while. So is it alright with you guys?**

**ANSWER ME THROUGH REVIEWING! Haha...**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	18. A Nightmare and Hate that I Love You

**SPECIAL MENTIONS! THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE!**

**InuyashaLover346**

**ScarletRain94**

**cookiedoughicecream2- **oh hey... I have the plot and title... It will be titled "I Don't Celebrate Christmas". How does that sound?

**Deity of Anime- **It's cute? Oh thank you! But then again... You know Inuyasha ain't that FAST... Haha...

**It's almost x-mas and how I wish it will be nice and happy...**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

"AAAHHH!"

"Kagome dear! What's wrong?" Aida went into the room panting.

"MOM! Where am I?" Kagome was looking around.

"You're in your room. Why sweetie? Is there something wrong?" Her mother sat down by her bed.

"I had the worst nightmare ever! Inuyasha was here and we were at the music room and I fell asleep and... and..."

"Honey, please take it easy. If it's Inuyasha you were worried about, didn't he left last night? You even said goodbye to him and watch him drove off. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah... Now I remember..."

"You should hurry up. You have class today and if I'm not mistaken, you have practice today right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. Then I'll wait for you downstairs. Breakfast will be ready any minute."

"Okay."

Whoa. It was just a dream. Kagome wiped off the sweat on her face and stretched.

"What the heck was that nightmare about? I'm getting paranoid! But it almost felt real... Whoa whoa whoa! What am I thinking?" She slapped herself.

Yes. Last night was just a bad dream.

Or was it?

xXxXxXxXx

"Kagome! Miroku called me this morning and he is asking to where are we gonna practice."

It was lunch time and they're relaxing on the good old outdoors.

"Oh... That... At my place I guess." Kagome laid herself on the cold field. Resting her head on her hands.

"Hmm... You look spaced out. What's wrong?" Sango sat closer to her friend.

"Nah. Don't worry about it." Kagome turned her back on her.

"Oh c'mon! You can tell me! Ayame and Rin aren't here so why not?"

"I just had a nightmare that's all."

Sango didn't ask further. At least she knows of the basic thing on why is her friend like that. But then again...

"What about?" Sango asked.

"About Inuyasha kissing me."

"OH MY GO-" Kagome covered Sango's mouth.

"We are SO not the only people in this place." Kagome released her panting friend.

"Right. Sorry. It's just that it's not like you to have such dreams."

"Tell me about it."

xXxXxXxXx

"Inuyasha dear, hurry up or you'll be late!" Izayoi called from the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Then came Inuyasha with all-white clothing. It's like Ne-Yo's style. He has white leather shoes, a white button-up shirt with the other two remained unbuttoned that is tucked in his white khaki pants. To top it all off, he wore a white unbuttoned coat that reached to his wrists and a white hat with silver linings. He let his hair down. Damn he looks hot.

"So is everything set?" Mr. Takahashi went into the car.

"Yeah."

xXxXxXxXx

"Oh no... Oh no... No... No... No..."

Kagome was pacing AGAIN in the dressing room. She's nervous again and it didn't help that they were performing first. Sango and the others were trying to calm their friend as usual but nothing happened. It's always the same. Kagome pacing around the room, biting her nails off, and shaking badly.

"Okay that's it. We need Inuyasha here." Sango fished for her cell phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A familiar voice said.

Then all heads shot to the door where Inuyasha was leaning at and giving a good view of his friends.

"Thank goodness you have come!" Sango sighed.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, and I'm dead. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..." Chanted a nervous Kagome.

Inuyasha winced and dragged Kagome outside.

Harshly.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?" Kagome rubbed her arm.

"You're acting like a mental patient again!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"This is so like Grade One!"

"I know." Inuyasha sighed.

Then silence came. They just stared at each other and sighed.

Then Inuyasha thought of something.

xXxXxXxXx

"And we're back to Modern Stars! So..." And the announcer blabbered on for how long.

"I'm kinda nervous." Kagome was AGAIN nervous. This time she was shifting from foot to foot while rubbing her sweaty yet cold hands. It was almost time to announce them to be on first.

"Here we go again." Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's hands and took out his hanky.

"Uhm... What exactly are you doing?" Kagome asked.

She didn't get any response. Instead, Inuyasha took off the sweat on her hands by his hanky and rubbed them to keep it warm.

"We'll be singing together later. So no need to get nervous and mushy. Just follow my lead later okay?" He said as he released her hands.

She just nodded and yet, she felt sad...

She lost that warmth again.

"And here's Kagome's group with SKIM!" The host said.

There were a whole lot of exaggeration and then, the girls and boys went to the stage.

The place went dark. Inuyasha was on the left side if you're facing the stage and his back-ups; Kouga and Sesshy were behind him. Kagome was on the right side if you're facing the stage and her back-ups were Rin and Ayame. Miroku is holding the guitar and Sango for the keyboard.

Then Miroku started the guitar.

LEGENDS: (lol)

**I** and _italicized_- Inu, **K** and _italicized_-Kags, **B**-Both, ()- back-ups

**I**: Yeah...

The spotlight landed on Inuyasha.

**K**: Hey... Hey...

Then on Kagome.

**K**:  
That's how much I love you_  
Yeah_  
That's how much I need you  
_Girl, girl, girl_  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for a while? (No...)

Kagome went to the center.

**I**:  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (That I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did.

Inuyasha joined her.

(But I hate...)

**K**:  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong.

(But I hate...)

**I**:  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. And fight no more  
said I despise that I adore you.

**K**:  
And I hate how much I love you boy_  
Yeah..._  
I can't stand how much I need you  
_I need you..._  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
_oh whoa..._

**B**:  
But I just can't let you go (oohh..)  
And I hate that I love you so.

**I**:  
Ooohhh...  
And you completely know the power that you have  
the only one that makes me laugh.

**K**:  
Said that it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right.

**I**:  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
_Hey..._  
And I hate how much I love you girl

**B**:  
But I just can't let you go (oohh..)  
But I hate that I love you so.

Sango changed into piano mode and played through the bridge.

**B**:  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always...

**K**:  
Have a spell on me...

**I**:  
Yeaahhh... Oohh... Oh yeah...

**K**: (Aya and Rin)  
(That's how much I love you)  
Much I need you  
(That's how much I need you)  
Oooh...  
(That's how much I love you)  
Oh...  
(That's how much I need you)

**B**:  
And I hate that I love you...

**K**: (A&R)  
Sooo...  
(And I hate how much I love you boy)  
I can't stand how much I need ya  
_can't stand how much I need you_...  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
_Girl..._  
But I just can't let you go  
_but I just can't let go no..._  
And I hate that I love you so...

**B**:  
And I hate that I love you so..  
So...

xXxXxXxXx

"Kagome! You and Inuyasha were great!" Izayoi barged into the room.

"Thanks." Kagome blushed.

She and Inuyasha were doing some "things" to make the crowd entertained. You know like holding hands and the other intimacy things but only when performing.

Aww... Sad...

"By the way, where's Inuyasha?" The mother asked.

"Hmm... Probably with Miroku and the others."

"Okay thanks!"

Kagome sighed. Not because they're done performing. But because of the conversation she had with Inuyasha. She knows it will really change her life forever.

Or will it?

_Kagome and Inuyasha were still at the hallway. They're still quiet and no one dares to break the ice. But you know puppy..._

_"Hey." Inuyasha called._

_"What now?"_

_"It's something important."_

_"Okay."_

_Then Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth. Looks like he can't do this after all. But this is for Kagome and for every living thing they know._

_"Kikyou called me." He started._

_"You hung up, called her back and TADA! You guys are together again!" Kagome said sarcastically._

_"NO! That's not it!"_

_"Then what?"_

_"She asked me if I want to go to her birthday party."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"With you."_

_"Is that all? And I thought your gonna tell me your deepest darkest secret or something."_

_"That's the point. She told me everything now."_

_Okay so that kept her quiet. What is the meaning of that everything?_

_But wait._

_Kikyou said that she will be the one telling Inuyasha the truth. What gives?_

_Or it's just another plan of their bad-ass boss?_

_"So you mean." She said._

_"Yes. And she told me that she knows who their boss is. And why the heck is their boss mad at you."_

_"Then, she should've called me instead!"_

_"If she called you then it will be suspicious. Hojo will be there and don't worry. Their whore and jerky band mates won't be there. They're gonna tell us the whole truth."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The truth about your father's death."_

* * *

**Hmm... I can't decide if I should push through with my x-mas fanfic. I had the plot and have evrything set.**

**It will be titled "I Don't Celebrate Christmas". What you think?**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	19. Birthday Party

**SPECIAL MENTIONS! THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE!**

**xxBlackened-Angel-of-the-Skyxx- **hey... thanks for being my first reviewer in **"My Last Christmas"!**

**Deity of Anime- **well... Don't worry... She won't pull anything... Haha...

**cookiedoughicecream2- **you helped a whole lot! Oh yeah... I already started the x-mas fic... Its title is **"My Last Christmas"... **I hope you'll like it!

**nahia2008- **here's the thing you can't wait for!

**Jennaha11**

**I am the Wind Mizuki Cullen- **Here's the update!

**ScarletRain94**

**InuyashaLover346**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

"Uhm... Inu?"

"Yes Gome?"

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"The papers of tomorrow."

"Oh shut up."

Inuyasha dragged Kagome inside the big place. It was a huge place. Kagome was clinging to Inuyasha even though it was not a very nice idea. Considering there is a lot of media people and it is one of the Modern Stars contestants' birthday parties.

Oh they will really see their faces on the papers alright.

"Inu?"

"What is it this time?"

"Why are we the only ones invited again?"

"Cause of your issues with your father."

"Oh..."

It was a formal party. You can say that because of the formal wear like gowns and tuxedos.

Kagome was wearing a beige gown. It has a tube top tied at the back and the skirt is extended to the ankles with ruffled layers. It has a black ribbon tied at the waist. (**AN: **if you wanna see this dress, go to my account for the link.) As for Inuyasha, black tux with a red neck tie.

They let themselves feel at home and took their corresponding seats. They were in the center front near the stage. They were the only ones on the table. Two more people should be there for it will be complete.

"So you came." A voice said.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads to find Kikyo with Hojo. Kikyo wasn't wearing a slutty garment (thank goodness!) but only a simple strapless white gown for she is the birthday girl. Hojo wore a black tux with a gold tie.

"Happy sweet sixteen!" Kagome hugged her old-to-be-new best friend. Kikyo hugged her back. _'When is the last time I hugged her?'_ Kikyou thought.

"As far as I can remember, we last hugged when we were in the third grade?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Anyway, I only have limited time to talk to the two of you. That's why, with the forty five minutes I'm going to spend with you, I hope we can clear things out. Is that okay?" Kikyo smiled. Like for the very first time in her life. She actually smiled. (-shivers-)

"But where will we talk things over?" Inuyasha stood up.

"Second floor by the balcony. No one is allowed to go upstairs so we can use it freely. Besides, it's Kikyo's house anyway." Hojo spoke up earning a glance from Kagome.

She hasn't heard that voice for a long time.

xXxXxXxXx

"So you're telling me that my manager is the mastermind? You have got to be kidding me!"

They were now outside by the balcony sitting on some chairs.

Just then, Inuyasha was freaking out on to why his manager, Naraku, is involved in this... Scandal...

"No. It's not that. You're not letting me finish first." Kikyou warned and Inuyasha calmed down.

Kikyou sighed and continued on her speech. "So as I was saying, we got our leader's name and it's Onigumo. The thing is, do you guys have any idea if Naraku has a brother or sister?" Kikyou asked the three.

"Naraku haven't said any single word about his personal life. To me that is." Kagome said.

"Why would he? You two just met right? Not enough to hold a grudge?" Hojo questioned. The two girls nodded.

Silence stretched as the four were trying to think of something to say. Just then...

"Oh that another Onigumo? Yeah I met him." Inuyasha said while narrowing his eyes.

"What is he like?" Hojo asked.

"Hey Kikyo, remember the after party of Jewel company for SKIM's first album?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo thought about it. Then it hit her. She looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

"Onigumo is our classmate from the first grade."

xXxXxXxXx

"I'm bored!" Miroku whined.

"Will you shut up? You're getting us all damned bored with your whining!" Sango snapped.

They were staying at Inuyasha's place. Waiting for the lovebird's arrival to suck the information out of them.

"So any idea on why they went to you-know-who's party?" Kouga asked.

Miroku shrugged. "All that I know is Inuyasha and Kagome are going there because of the past."

Suddenly, he earned glares.

"What? I'm just stating my opinion!" Miroku grabbed a pillow while backwarding to the door because of the advancing people.

"You know something." Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"And yet you won't say anything." Kouga clenched his fist.

"It's now or never you lech." Sango warned.

"You are my brother's best friend." Sesshy said.

"So tell us everything we need to know to let the boredom out of you." Rin said.

_'Inuyasha is so gonna kill me.'_

_xXxXxXxXx  
_

"How did you know _he_ is the freak from first grade that kidnapped and almost killed me?" Kagome was gasping.

"**HE KIDNAPPED AND ALMOST KILLED YOU?**" Inuyasha and Hojo shouted.

They were overprotective. They had to admit that sooner enough.

"Almost. It's because of one situation that got him crazy all over me. I was really scared and Kikyo and I always stayed together cause that Onigumo freak is rich and my daddy was making sure that I'm safe with Kikyo all the time. You know the bodyguards." Kagome explained.

"And what the heck is that fucking situation you are talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah and how come you didn't tell me any of this? Let alone you Kikyou." Hojo glared at the two girls which is what Inuyasha is doing.

Such pressure coming from the two boys who touched each girl's heart. Now that sounded weird.

Kagome looked at Kikyo and vice versa. They keep on exchanging looks and it seems that they can't get out of this one.

"Okay... If you really wanna know..."

_"Kikyo! Give me a push!"_

_A 6 year old girl shouted with full of energy. It was a sunny day at the park and it was the weekend._

_"Alright Kaggie!" Kikyo positioned herself to the back of the swing and started to gently push Kagome._

_"Higher! Higher!" Kagome laughed as Kikyo was doing her best to push harder._

_"Kaggie! I'm tired." Kikyo was panting and took a seat at the dirty floor._

_Soon enough, Kagome was swinging slowly and slowly until it finally came to a stop. She faced her friend and grinned._

_"Do you want a turn?" Kagome asked._

_Kikyo couldn't help but smile and sat beside the next swing. Kagome pushed her and they kept on taking turns when they decided to take a rest. The sun is gonna hide anytime soon but that didn't prevent something to happen..._

_"Ha ha! You can't beat us! Now give us your money!"_

_The two girls immediately stood as they went to where that noise had come from. It was by the sandbox and there's this boy surrounded by bigger boys. He looked scared and when he caught sight of the two girls, the two can't help but go to his aid._

_For Kagome..._

_"Hey! Back off!" Kagome ran towards the battlefield._

_The boys laugh while Kikyo hid behind the bush as Kagome instructed her so. Their leader moved forward to Kagome._

_"Aww, wondergirl saving a poor teeny boy." He said._

_Just then Kagome punched him right on the face and then the other four boys came launching at the girl. Kikyo was hiding her face in her hands. Not wanting to see a bloody friend of hers._

_"Hey Kikyo." A voice called._

_She left her hands and looked at a dirty Kagome. She looked past at her and was shocked that the boys were beaten up._

_"I never understood on how you did that." Kikyo commented._

_Kagome just giggled and helped her friend out of the bushes. Then they went to the scared boy._

_"Hi there! I'm Kagome! This is my best friend Kikyo." The two girls offered a hand._

_The boy willingly took it and let himself be helped. He dusted off his shirt and stared at the... Twins?_

_"I'm Onigumo and thanks for helping me."_

_"No prob! Besides Kagome is the one you should be thanking here!" Kikyo grinned._

_Onigumo looked at the other girl. She was very cute and has a happy aura in her. Not like the other one being a scaredy cat she is._

_"Your Kagome right?" Onigumo asked._

_"Yeah why?"_

_"I like you."_

"And that's where it all started. From stalking Kagome, to kidnapping her since they were rich and at that time, his parents don't know of their son's _admiration_ towards Kagome. Then Kagome's dad was so infuriated that he confined Kagome in her room and only let her out when I want to spend time with her. The worst part is, there are always bodyguards and trust me, they don't know the meaning of _privacy._" Kikyo stated.

"Oh yeah." Kagome winced.

The two guys just stared at the girls. Deep in thought.

Inuyasha was thinking of ways on how to kill that Onigumo.

Hojo was thinking on how he can get Kagome back.

* * *

**Hey I uploaded a new story... The one of the x-mas special thingy... You guys can check it out if you want... It's title is My Last Christmas...**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	20. Hint of Jealousy

**Sorry if I only updated today!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who made this a favorite!**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

"So you're telling us that Onigumo is the one who captured your father?" Sango asked Kagome.

Its lunch time and the girls are eating together. Kagome told the girls about what happened at Kikyou's birthday party. Inuyasha and she made a decision that she tells the girls and he tells the boys.

"Well yeah. You don't know how obsessed he is just to get me back. Though, we were never together." Kagome explained.

After some more talking at the party, Kikyou told all she know about this Onigumo person and made sure to help her. That's why every time they sing a song at the contest; Kikyou's doing her best to make the song horrible.

But she can't really do that.

"Then what's the plan?" Ayame asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I really don't know. Hojo and Kikyou were the ones to make the plan. They said that they'll tell me on Saturday at the contest."

"Whoa. Hojo?" Rin asked.

"Uh... Yeah. Who else? Besides we're cool. Now that I know the truth." Kagome said.

"Now that you know, does he have a chance?" Sango asked.

"Why the heck are you interrogating me?"

"Oh, just curious. Answer the question!"

Kagome sighed. "Well, he's been threatened and he can't do anything about it. He deserves a chance. But-"

"But what?"

"Don't cut me! But of course, we can't be together."

"Not now."

"Sango!"

xXxXxXxXx

"He's Naraku's brother?" Asked a shocked Miroku.

They were at Inuyasha's house. Just chilling out.

"We don't know yet. They have the same surname but there are a lot of Onigumo's in Japan you know. I'm still gonna ask Naraku about it." Inuyasha said.

"But it's kinda weird that he wants Kagome's father." Kouga said.

"He can use him as bait for all I care. There's really nothing we can do. He have Kagome's father. Who knows what her father did to that Onigumo."

"Are you sure about that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I'm very sure. Kikyou and that Hobo is making a plan to get him back."

"But brother, now that you know the truth, does Kikyou have a chance?" Sesshy asked.

Okay that made him quiet. It's true that when he learned the truth about Kikyou, he is somewhat relieved. But at the same time, troubled. He really doesn't know if there's still a chance. It's not like he don't believe her but there's something preventing him from getting to Kikyou.

"Hello! Earth to Inu!" Kouga snapped his fingers in front of Inuyasha's face.

No response.

This time Sesshy clapped his hands in front of him.

No response.

"Look! Kagome's kissing Hojo!" Miroku shouted.

"Huh? Where?" Inuyasha looked around.

Now that is what you call weird.

xXxXxXxXx

"For the first time, I really don't get this equation." Kagome banged her head on the table.

She can't concentrate in doing her assignment in math. There are a lot of things important than math anyway. But then, if she didn't finish this, she's toast.

"Maybe, I should take a break." She said and stood up to go the kitchen.

As she was walking the long way, she began to realize all of the things that happened in her life. First, the contest. Second, being with the famous people. Third, being friends with Kikyou and Hojo again. Lastly, being with the most ignorant jerk in the whole world.

Well that's what everyone thought.

"But then again..." She trailed off.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I wonder, what am I going to do with your daughter this time?"

"Don't touch her."

"But she's very happy in her life and that hanyou is making it more... How shall I say this... Better?"

"You have no idea."

"Yes I don't have any idea that your girl is falling for the wrong man."

"Even if she fell in love with that man, he will protect her."

"Oh really? Then let's do something for the two of them to fall out of the so-called love."

"There's nothing you can do."

"SHUT UP!"

xXxXxXxXx

"Hojo, what do we do now?" Kikyou asked.

"We should at least tell them his plans. Who knows, Kagome and Inuyasha are... You know." Hojo said.

Hojo and Kikyou just got some plans from their mastermind Onigumo. Since it's the mastermind, he won't let himself be revealed unless they are willing to be the loyal people they are.

Kikyou sighed. "I know. They are just too close."

"But not that close."

She turned to Hojo. "You really wanted to do this because?"

"I want my relationship confirmed with Kagome."

"You know you can't do that."

"With him around? Piece of cake. You're here."

"So, you mean?"

"Yes that's what I mean."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Good morning!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah -yawn- good morning." Kagome said as she sat down.

Wait.

"What are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Bring you to school?"

She just shrugged and ate her breakfast. After eating, she said her goodbyes and went to Inuyasha's car.

"Is there something we should talk about?" Kagome asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah there is." Inuyasha started the engine.

"Is it about the plans?"

"Part of it? Maybe." He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Hojo. He wants to have a date with you." His voice getting smaller.

Okay. That was awkward.

"He told you?" She asked.

"No. Kikyou told me."

There is it. That word that made her angry without even knowing why. So he was talking to Kikyou.

Privately.

Without her knowing.

But who is she to claim Inuyasha?

"What is she to you?" Anger was the outcome of regret.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Huh?"

Kagome sighed.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay... Hope you like this chapter...**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	21. Avoidance

**Sorry if I only updated today!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who made this a favorite!**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

"I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid!" Kagome chanted.

Her friends were looking at her like she's some kind of alien. They were pretending that they didn't know her.

But that's impossible.

"Uh... guys?" Sango asked.

"Yeah?" Ayame said.

"What is Kagome doing?"

"I have no idea." Rin said.

Then it went on for the whole lunch time. Kagome was chanting how stupid she is and what of a bitch she is. Her friends didn't have a chance to talk to her because of her increasing wildness.

She was scary.

She was fighting with herself until her next class and she was SO not herself.

"Okay class. Your teacher is not around." Kaede announced.

Then followed cheers.

"There is no available sub." She continued.

Wait for it.

"And I guess, this is free time."

Finally!

Kaede left the class and the girls were as usual, being the innocent girls they are. Some were playing chess, board games, chatting, practicing etc.

They are all so busy.

"You think we should talk to Kagome?" Rin asked.

Sango nodded, "There's no harm to it anyway."

"Yeah. But you know her." Ayame sighed.

The three girls went to Kagome and grabbed some chairs to surround her. Kagome didn't seem to notice them as she was staring into nothing.

"Kagome, we're your friends. Specifically, BEST friends." Rin started.

"And we all share about our problems even though it's just a teeny weeny thing." Ayame said.

Kagome looked at them as if they were the alien.

"Please tell us what's wrong. Is it about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "Just this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

"Okay I'll tell you."

xXxXxXxXx

"She loves you man!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Miroku's comment.

"Say what you wanna say Inu. But all of us agree to the fact that she loves you!" Miroku continued.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha somehow managed to let the situation that morning to 'slip' from his mouth. After that, Miroku led his world to a downfall.

"Don't tell me you're still in love with Kikyo." Sesshy said.

Oops.

"Uhm, Sessh, You really shouldn't bring that up ya know." Kouga said.

"It's okay. Really I'm fine." Inuyasha said.

The boys looked at him like he was a dog.

Or is he?

"I'll go to my room." He said and went out of the room.

He was walking down the hallway of his big house I mean mansion. He's having an inner battle to whether he will believe Miroku's hypothesis or not. It's him after all.

He opened the door to his room and plopped down on the bed. Looking up the ceiling, he started to think.

_"She loves me?"_

_xXxXxXxXx  
_

It was a lovely Saturday and everyone seems to be so...

Sluggish.

"Mom, why do I have to wake up so early?" Kagome yawned.

Kagome was forced out of her bed so early just because of her mom mumbling about something.

"I'm sorry dear. It's just that, I got home and I've been wondering, I never saw you or had any reports that you made contact with Inuyasha. I'm just concerned with the two of you and your FRIENDLY relationship." Her mother sat beside her.

_"Is this what she wanted from me? Oh, and correction, we're not THAT CLOSE." _Kagome thought.

She sighed."Mom, it's not that important. Besides, we'll see each other later at the show."

"Kagome, you can always tell me your problem. I'm your mother."

"Look I-"

"Is it about Inuyasha?" Her mother suddenly asked.

"No mom. I-"

"Do you like him?"

Actually, the answer's very obvious.

Though, there are still some doubts. Very small doubts. Sure she likes him but not LIKE LIKE. There's something different between the two.

She didn't realize that her mother already went out of her room. Leaving her on her own.

She can't face him with a face like that.

Then her cell phone came into view.

"I guess..."

xXxXxXxXx

"WHAT? SHE'S NOT COMING?" Eri freaked out.

They were backstage and it was ONLY past three in the afternoon.

"She called me and she said she's not feeling well." Sango explained.

Eri was pacing back and forth, deciding on what to do. Sure she can just tell SKIM to perform for the girls but it's just not right. Considering that it is about being MODERN and new.

"Can't we just call Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"That's the point! We can't just call them if it's only about this! I mean, you girls have practiced and prepared! While them, they haven't!" Eri shouted.

Then the room went silent. The girls were too scared to talk to a freaking manager. The same with Eri. She doesn't want to release her full force to the girls especially if it's because of her problems.

But it's not.

It's their entire problem.

xXxXxXxXx

"So you're telling me, that Ms. Kagome can't come?"

It was by six in the evening when the boys came with Naraku and Inuyasha's parents. Eri was talking to Inutaisho about Kagome and why can't they let Inuyasha and his group performs instead of the girls.

"I know what you mean. It can be considered as publicity for the boys instead of the girls getting some experience. The media might take it something big." Inutaisho said.

Meanwhile...

"It's fine by me if we do the performance." Miroku said.

The boys and the girls were talking by the dressing room. They only have two hours left to decide on what the heck they are going to do. It's either the boys perform and have a big scandal or the girls perform with no vocalist which is a big mistake.

"Yes I know you will say that but you know how it is in this showbiz place." Sango buried her face in her hands.

They were still chatting for an hour exchanging ideas on how they can do something. Inuyasha haven't said a word and all he did was stare at them.

He widened his eyes in realization.

"Guys, I know what to do."

xXxXxXxXx

Kagome sighed.

It's like a millionth time she'd done that. Sure she wasn't feeling well but she feels that she have to do something.

"It's not that I really don't like Inuyasha or something... Argh! This is so stupid!"

"Kagome dear!" Her mother barged into the room.

She sat up immediately. "Mother! I thought you have some work? Why so early?"

Visibly, her mother was panting. She concluded she ran from where God knows just to get to her daughter's room. But still, it has to be something important. Was it someone getting in trouble? Or was it about her mother's work?

No matter what it is, it's still obviously important.

When her mother seemed to have calmed, she began to speak.

"Kagome dear, something had happened with your friends before the show."

So it was important.

Puzzled, Kagome asked what she could manage. "What?"

"To be specific, it's about Inuyasha. They say he collapsed without a valid reason. They thought he was joking but Miroku came in and said that he was like lost for the past few days and he was spacing out a lot. They just considered that he is somewhat stressed from all the things about his career and personal life." Her mother explained.

"What? He can't be that stressed! But even though he is that stressed, he should've told me before! He's not that weak either! Besides, if I'm not there or even if his family and friends weren't there, there is always..." _Kikyou. _She thought.

"Always what dear?" Her mother pushed.

_'It's Kikyou okay!' _She can't really say that now can she.

"There is always something for him to do like write new songs for his new album if there is any." She sighed.

Her mother sighed. (Is it that contagious?) "Let's go to the studio. They might still be there considering it just happened."

Kagome could only manage a small smile.

A small and fake smile.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The ride to the studio was silent. Except for the innocence of the radio who kept blabbering.

When they have arrived, they went inside through the back door leading to the dressing room.

Not minding some manners, she opened up the door just to see the very sad faces of her girlfriends. Including Eri. She noticed that Inuyasha's parents and friends weren't there.

"Oh Kagome, you would not believe what happened." Sango finally spoke.

Ayame nodded. "Please take a seat first."

Okay. That was weird.

"Guys, what really happened here?" Kagome asked as she took a seat.

Silence followed but it didn't last for long as Rin spoke.

"Since you can't come," Kagome blushed. "The guys went to practice by the stage. Then suddenly, we heard many screams. We just saw Inuyasha by the floor." Rin, the cry baby of the four, was into tears.

Kagome suddenly felt guilty. It's like it's her fault on what just happened to him. She looked at the clock above the door and it read five minutes to eight.

The show is about to start.

"Aren't they gonna cancel the show?" Kagome asked.

Eri shook her head. "No. I suppose not. But since it's about to start, we'll sit by the front row in the audience."

Kagome was confused. "What do you mean?"

The girls didn't answer her but just dragged her out to the audience.

They made Kagome wear a jacket since she was not 'supposed' to be there in the first place. The show started without the audience or even the host noticing that she was there. She sat to Eri's right when the rest of the girls sat by her left to show that she's some kind of stranger.

Though, there was something bothering her at that moment.

Who's gonna perform?

Then it showed that the girls won the top rank again. _'I can't seem to understand on what's going on.' _Kagome thought.

Then the host showed up. "Alright people. Since the girls can't perform because their vocalist Kagome isn't feeling well,"

Kagome winced.

"SKIM is here to perform!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay... Again... -sigh- I don't want to go far so it will be an intriguing moment, for now at least.**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	22. Secret Valentine and The Plan

**Okay the last chapter was really a rush so I'm sorry for all the errors or something... There's too much that keeps on bothering me these past few days... Like how Inuyasha the Final Act is done! Do you believe it? Well I don't but hey, it has a nice ending. But anyway...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who made this a favorite!**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

"Huh?"

Kagome's jaw-dropped and she looked at her friends who looked so calmed yet nervous.

"Yo!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the stadium. In which the audience, most especially the fan girls -though there were some boys- were screaming.

Kagome looked forward to see Inuyasha with his smirk and his unbroken body. She narrowed her eyes.

_So he's not dead?_

"Since our vocalist is under her sheets today, SKIM will be performing for you and we hoped you will like this new song from our new album." Inuyasha explained.

_So they tricked me?_

The song started off with Miroku and Sesshy with the guitars. Kouga with his drums and Inuyasha on the keyboard, Inuyasha sang:

_Soft kiss and wine _  
_what a pretty friend of mine_  
_we finally intertwined_

"I'm sorry Kags, it's just that... well... Inuyasha told us that it has something to do with your argument if it helps." Sango said.

But said girl got no reply_._

_Nervous and shy _  
_for the moment _  
_we will come alive _  
_tonight_

"And for some dramatic effect, he also told us about Hojo and Kikyo. If it helps." Ayame winced.

Oops. No reply.

_Secret valentine_

_We'll write a song_  
_that turns out the lights_  
_when both boy and girl _  
_start suddenly shaking inside_  
_don't waste your time_  
_speed up your breathing_  
_just close your eyes_  
_we'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

Kagome sighed. "It's okay." She said to her friends.

Said 'friends' gasped.

_Lay down, be still_  
_don't worry talk they will_  
_I'll be loving you until_

"It's okay really." Kagome forced a smile.

"What really happened?" Eri asked.

_Morning's first light_  
_breaks tomorrow_  
_I'll take care of you tonight_

"Sorry but it's too personal. It just can't be... you know... just say it to you that easily." Kagome said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Eri said.

_Secret valentine_

_We'll write a song_  
_that turns out the lights_  
_when both boy and girl_  
_start suddenly shaking inside_  
_don't waste your time_  
_speed up your breathing_  
_just close your eyes_  
_we'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

"It's okay. But what I don't understand is why do you have to trick ME of all people." Kagome said coldly.

Eri gave a nervous laugh. "Eh hehe. It's because Inuyasha also wants to talk to you about problems... of some sorts."

_When guilt fills your head_  
_brush off, rise up from the dead_  
_This is the moment that we_  
_will come alive_  
_Brace yourself for love_  
_sweet love, secret love._

"Of some sorts?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know, personal problems, love problems, mental problems, physical problems etc. etc." Eri counted her fingers.

_We'll write a song_  
_that turns out the lights_  
_when both boy and girl_  
_start suddenly shaking inside_  
_don't waste your time_  
_speed up your breathing_  
_just close your eyes_  
_we'll hope it's not for nothing at all  
nothing at all_

Before Kagome have a chance to say something, the host cut her off.

"Whoa! SKIM is always so awesome! That's all for tonight folks and stay tuned for the next episode of The Modern Stars!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Sango!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!"

Sango immediately went out of the dressing room and locked it. She faced a fuming Kagome and sighed.

"Listen, I'm sor-"

"Just shut up okay! Let's go 'cause we're leaving."

Sango sighed again. Is it her or is it Kagome's time of the month? They stopped by a black car that is obviously Kagome's car. Their friends were waiting for them.

Kagome got in the driver's seat and started the car all the while seeing her friends' shocked faces on why is she driving a car.

"My mom left with a limo and said I could drive my way home as to why she left this car and I can drive you guys home." Kagome explained.

Before Sango have a chance to question her, "I know I'm under aged but I've known my way in the city since I was ten years old. I did not tell you I can drive because you'll laugh at me considering we were just kids."

And that answered her questions.

It was a good ride. No one said a single word because they were nervous about Kagome's driving. But it was okay. It's like she's a professional. She got her friend's home and said their farewells. When Kagome got home, she was bombarded by questions from her grandpa on why she went home alone -oh wait scratch that- on why she drove a car on her way home.

Kagome ignored her grandpa's lecture on possibilities of what would happen to her if she's alone on the streets at night and continued walking to her room. But her grandpa still followed her IN her room.

"-there are always some rapists..."

Kagome went in her bathroom for the hopes of her grandpa just leaving her alone.

"-then there's these drug lords! Oh God..."

But then again, maybe not.

xXxXxXxXx

"Finally!"

Kagome closed her door and locked it. She lured her grandpa into some lie about demons in the garden and he was out to 'exorcise' them or whatsoever.

She plopped down on her bed and buried her face on a pillow. She remembered her grandpa answering the ringing phone and saying "Kagome is busy!" and continued with his lecture. What if it is an important call? From the Student Council? From her mother? From the principal? From Sango? Much worse...

From Inuyasha?

She shook her head violently. There was no way he would call her. She wouldn't even spare a glance at him when the stage was climbed by fans. When they were on their way to the dressing room, she could feel him boring holes at her head. She really felt like melting. When Eri said that Inuyasha wanted to talk to her, she did the only thing she could think of...

Avoid him.

Then her phone rang.

She looked at the ringing phone by her nightstand then at the clock. It read 11:00 PM. Is it her or her grandpa's lecture is long?

She chose the latter.

Who would call her house at this time of the hour? What if it woke up the sleeping maids and her family? Frustrated by the thought, she sat up to get the phone.

"Listen, if you are some prank caller, oh Gods help me I will slaughter you with my every being." She said coldly.

Then the person on the other line laughed. _'It kinda sounds familiar though.'_

_"Okay if that's what you wish princess."_

_'Oh Gods it's Hojo!' _Kagome thought. "Uh- wait! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Don't hung up on me!"

_"Don't worry I won't."_

She gulped. Why did he call? "Uhm... Does this have to do anything with the plan?"

_"Naraku's plan? Yeah definitely."_

_'Naraku's plan?' _"What is his plan?"

_"Okay I'll tell you."_

xXxXxXxXx

She could just not believe of what she just heard. Stay away from Inuyasha? Are they crazy? When worse comes to worse, DATE Hojo?

"UGH!" She slammed a pillow on her face.

"Why me?" She whimpered. Yes. Why her? And now she learned that Kikyo is going to DATE Inuyasha.

No one is going to take her Inuyasha from her. But who is she to claim him? And this was the part of the plan right? It's okay right?

"No." She said while removing the pillow from her face and putting it back behind her head.

"Kikyo with Inuyasha? Hojo with me?" She asked to no one.

She smirked. Is it me or she's getting that evil aura?

"Let's see."

* * *

**It's a long delay! YAHOO! lols... Anyways, let's proceed... to the next chapter I mean...**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	23. Evil Plans and Birthday Party

**WARNING: This chapter might be long... If you got bored of the corny jokes or whatever, then don't read it...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who made this a favorite!**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Inuyasha! Wake up already!"

Miroku was pounding on Inuyasha's door at 7 am in the morning. He needs to talk to him. ASAP!

Hearing a low growl on the other side, Miroku smiled triumphantly.

"Really Miroku! Do you know what time it is?" Inuyasha yawned.

"Sorry man. I know you got a date with Kin- I mean Kikyou but it's just that, my Sango dear called and was asking for help by dinner time. I thought you might want to help and all..."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You just woke me up to hear your lovesick story?" He turned around and plopped down on his bed.

"Okay if that's what you want. It's just that it's Kagome's birthday and I thought you might want to help with the shopping before you go out on your _cursed _date with the you-know-who. I'll be going now."

"No-wait!"

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey sis! Wake up already!"

"Five more minutes..."

Souta rolled his eyes. Why does he have to do the dirty job? Well, who cares? It's his sister's birthday so why not?

Forming an evil plan in that pea-sized brain of his, he smirked and went to her sister's bed.

"Souta, if you have any intentions on doing what I think you're going to do, I'll let you experience the _joy_ of grandpa's lecture." Kagome mumbled.

"Of course not!" He smiled innocently.

She glared at her brother. "Literally."

Souta paled. "Fine." Poor boy went out while sulking.

Kagome sighed. She's so ready to ruin that date for Inuyasha and Kikyou. But what keeps on bugging her is why on earth did Souta wake her up early in the morning? It's a Sunday and there's no doubt that it's a regular day...

"Wonder what's going on?" She asked herself.

She went out of her bed and showered. After dressing up, she went downstairs and saw maids cleaning here and there. They were all so busy. She went into the kitchen and saw many chefs panicking. It's not like this everyday...

She went into the dining room and saw her mother, grandpa, and Souta sitting by the long dining table. They looked all so nervous.

"Mom? Grandpa? Souta?" Kagome called.

Her mother looked at her immediately. "Oh Kagome dear! Good morning!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Uh... Good morning?"

She seated herself beside Souta and she was controlling herself from strangling the boy for ruining her sleep. Instead, she thought about the weird things going on. Everyone is oh so busy and come to think of it, today is the day she's going to ruin the date of the year.

"Mom? What's going on?" Kagome asked as she drink her milk.

Mrs. Higurashi looked weird. "Uhm... Nothing dear." _My own daughter doesn't know her own birthday? Much worse, her Sweet 16? But it's good that she forgot._

"Really? It's just that everyone is being weird today. Fussing about everything and all."

"Oh! That's just the General Cleaning for the maids and some experimental cooking of the chefs." _Is there really such a thing?_

"I see..."

xXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha have to hand it to Miroku in making him go to this stupid mall with Sango. He can't deny it. It's Kagome's Sweet 16! They were eating their breakfast at some restaurant before going to the mall and Sango was just laughing at Inuyasha on what happened this morning.

"You really love Kagome that much don't you?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha's eyes became plates. "The hell? I just want to help you guys since Kagome is a friend."

Sango "oh"-ed. _Hmm... Speaking of which, I wonder what Kagome is doing?_

She got her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey who are you calling?" Miroku asked.

"The birthday girl of course! Oh wait. I'll put it in loudspeaker but don't make any noise okay?" Sango said.

The two boys nodded. _"Hello?"_

"Kags, this is Sango. What are you doing?"

_"Forming an evil plan. But aside from that, everyone here is so freaking weird!"_

"Weird? How?" Sango looked at the confused boys.

_"The maids are like cleaning here and there. Mom said they have some General Cleaning today. The chefs are like panicking one way or the other. Mom said they were doing some experimental cooking. And here I was thinking what day is it today for everyone to be so fussy!"_

Miroku was snickering. "She doesn't know her own birthday?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha who was also snickering.

"Oh really?" Sango was also snickering. _Damn these contagious boys!_

_"Yeah! Oh and Sango?"_

"Hmm?"

_"Something weird happened last night."_

"Really? What is it?" Sango and the boys turned serious at Kagome's voice.

_"Hojo called and well, I think I'm going to die."_

"But why? Did that bastard said anything worse?"

_"Nope. It's just that Onigumo made Kikyou and Hojo date me and Inuyasha so we can get separated or something and well, yeah, you can say I have a forbidden date with you-know-who."_

Sango looked over to the boys to see Miroku's hand on Inuyasha's mouth while controlling him from getting to the phone.

"So, is that the evil plan was for?"

_"Nope."_

"Then what is it for?"

_"Let's just say for a certain boy whom I regret meeting all my life."_

"Souta?"

_"Maybe. Oh I have to go. You-know-who might be here in a few. Bye!"_

"Uh... Right." Sango hung up and was relieved that the conversation ended.

Looking back to the boys, Inuyasha is still angry but somewhat a little relaxed. Aside from Kagome getting a date with Hojo, Inuyasha with Kikyou too. For Sango, it seems very wrong. No wait. Scratch that.

It _is _very wrong.

xXxXxXxXx

"So, you ready to go?"

Hojo arrived at Kagome's place and her mom didn't seem to complain about the two of them going out. Kagome nodded and seated herself by the passenger seat.

"What's the plan for today?" Kagome asked as they were driving through the city.

"Hmm..." Hojo thought. "I was planning some evil plans..."

Kagome smirked. "Really? What about?"

Hojo smirked. "The same as what you're thinking."

"Oh really? Where are they going first?" Kagome asked. Oh this is going to be great. For Inuyasha and Kikyou I mean. -Insert evil laugh here-

"Kikyou told me, they were going to eat lunch first at that mall." Hojo pointed to the tall building by the right.

Kagome was thinking on what prank they should do. Hmm... It should be something embarrassing.

"Hey Hojo?"

"Yeah?"

"Kikyou or Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou first."

Kagome smirked. "I'm beginning to love you again."

"Really? Might as well get working on that." Hojo laughed as they pull on the parking lot.

Kagome haven't thought of some prank yet. "But wait. What kind of prank?" Kagome asked as she went out of the car.

"May I do the honor? You can do the second prank."

"My pleasure."

xXxXxXxXx

Since Inuyasha was at the mall where he will meet with Kikyou, Sango suggested that they should just wait by the food court since it was almost lunch time.

"Hey Inuyasha, you really sure about this?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha rubbed his hands. Is it him or is it just cold in there?

He chose the first.

"Uh... Yeah. Might as well get that Onigumo out of his shell." Inuyasha said.

Sure, he didn't want to do this. He's just doing this for Kagome. There's no point in doing this if it's only for fun. Maybe part of it is fun because he have some evil plans of his own...

"Oh look. There's you-know-who." Sango spat.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kikyou. Not with a slutty appearance but with jeans, shirt and some rubber shoes.

Talk about casual.

"Nice attire?" Sango said.

Kikyou smiled. "You're shopping for Kagome's birthday right?"

Sango jaw-dropped. "How did you know?"

"I used to that before. With some help of course. But still, that girl sometimes forgets her own birthday. If-"

"If?" Asked the three people.

Kikyou sighed. "If there's something on her mind that is so damn important."

"She said there's something about this evil plan. Maybe it's about ruining their date. With _Hojo_ I mean." Inuyasha said.

"Hmm..." Kikyou thought. "Why don't we help her? Kagome I mean? Besides Sango and Miroku are here. Might as look as a double date if we don't want to get suspicious."

"You got a point." Sango said.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Well then, let's help her."

* * *

**It's not much of a long delay? Maybe not... lols... Who wants to have a chat with me? Add me up in yahoo messenger or in facebook... you can look at my profile to see my e-add...**

**I became sooo... obsessed with one song... You'll know about it soon enough... Maybe in the next chapter... When Kagomes's birthday party is going to start along with the prank dates...**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	24. Confession

**Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who made this a favorite!**

**Read on...**

**

* * *

**

"So here's the plan..."

Hojo and Kagome were hiding behind a bench in the food court of the mall. Kikyou already came and it seems that she's not the usual slut. She was talking with Sango and Miroku as if they were _that_ close.

Kagome nodded. "I'm listening."

"Oh look! They're standing up. It looks like they're on a double date or something." Hojo said.

She rolled her eyes. "Who cares? C'mon they're getting away!" Kagome grabbed Hojo's arm and followed the four people.

Then Hojo stopped. "What now?" Kagome asked.

"I think we shouldn't do this. I mean, what if your friends got involved in this. I don't know they were going to come along." He said.

It's true. What if Sango and Miroku got involved in such a childish thing? They were having a date like Hojo and Kagome. But instead, it turned out to be a prank date.

She sighed. "Yeah you're right. Hey, I heard there's this music store on the second floor. I think it's called _RJ Music_?"

Hojo smiled. "Well then, let's go!"

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey, target on 2 o'clock." Miroku said.

The group looked towards left and saw Hojo and Kagome walking towards the escalator. It seems that they're going to another floor.

"We don't have much time! Let's follow them!" Sango said.

Kikyou sighed. _'Hojo's twisted plan might really work.' _She thought as she remembered on what Hojo told him yesterday.

_"Hey Kikyou. Is everything set?" Hojo asked._

_"Uh... yeah. Are you sure? It's Kagome's birthday and we should at least respect that." Kikyou glared at him._

_He nodded. "But our supposed-to-be objective is to report to that Onigumo jerk that this plan really worked. If it failed, he have no choice but to set us free so we can help Kagome and the others when their lives are in danger. We know Oniugumo that much so let's just hope this plan would fail."_

_"I really don't get where this is going." Kikyou sighed._

_"What I mean is, if this plan succeeded in getting Kagome and Inuyasha together, he's going to be mad at us and set us free."_

_"Whatever."_

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha called.

Kikyou shook her head. "Coming!"

_'This better work...'_

_xXxXxXxXx  
_

"Oh look! A new album of The Dream! And Britney Spears has one too... Haha." Kagome laughed.

They were at the music store and Kagome was looking for some new albums to buy. Hojo was looking at the other side of the shelf.

"Why are you laughing?" Hojo asked as he was searching for some interesting albums.

"I was imagining how slutty Britney is right now. But hey, her songs are still good. OMG! The Fame! I am so gonna buy this." Kagome went to the counter and purchased the album.

"Hey look. Kagome's buying something." Sango whispered as they were crouching behind on one of the shelves.

Inuyasha snorted. "And she is enjoying this... this..."

"Disaster." Miroku answered.

Kikyou nodded. "Yup. It's a disaster alright."

Kagome went back to Hojo. He's still looking at some albums. She was going to surprise him when her eye caught silver. It's by the end of the shop. _'Could it be? There is a possibility since they are also having their date here.' _She thought.

Curiosity got the best of her and went to the end part of the shop. She noticed that there are less people. When she looked at the sign, it said _'Old Albums Section'_. _'But why will they go there?' _She asked herself.

"Oh great. She's coming here." Inuyasha hissed.

Sango sighed. "If it wasn't for your strange hair color and fussing-around attitude, she won't be suspicious. The counter's near in this oldies section anyway."

Inuyasha stood up. "What are you saying? That I'm unfortunate to be a hanyou?" He shouted.

He realized that there was a weird silence in the store. He turned to his right and saw Kagome and the other people in the store staring at him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked.

His heart skipped a beat and he doesn't know why. She just called his name and that's all. Then he began to act unconsciously. He grabbed Kagome's arm and led her out of the store. Kagome was struggling and protesting thus, earning suspicious glances from the people around them. She shut her mouth and stopped protesting since this will cause Inuyasha some problem if she didn't stop.

After a lot of turns, she discovered that they were at the parking lot. They went to the third floor. There are only about ten cars. It seems that they were on the VIP section. Inuyasha let go of her arm and faced her.

"Inuyasha?" She was worried.

He sighed. "I really don't know what to do anymore." He brought his hands to his face.

She raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He looked up at her. "Can you please stop this date with this Hobo guy? Please?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. Inuyasha was here, pleading to stop her date with Hojo. But he has his date with Kikyou to begin with.

"You have your date with Kikyou!" She exclaimed.

After a few moments of silence, he let a frustrating growl escape from his mouth.

"That's the point! I ditched her because I _want_ to! I don't _want_ to be with her!" He shouted.

"But I can't just _ditch_ Hojo! Just think of it! If Onigumo knew that we're together, he might do something to my dad!" She shouted. Their voices echoed in the parking lot.

"He won't do anything!"

"How can you make sure?"

"Because if he does, he will lose Kikyou and Hojo for failing this plan! He won't have anyone close to us to be his Conrad! Besides, why are you insisting on being with Hojo? You still love him don't you?"

"I don't love him anymore!"

"Then why?"

Kagome sighed. "Because it's disrespectful! Why are you getting jealous about anyway?"

"Because I don't want you with him!"

"And why?"

"Because I love you stupid!"

xXxXxXxXx

"Oh dear, where did Inuyasha take Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

After that incident, Kikyou and the others went to Hojo. The two talked about the plan failing. When Sango and Miroku got confused, Kikyou and Hojo decided to tell them the whole truth. Sango and Miroku were shocked but at the same time, they felt relieved to know that the two of them is on their side. But, they still don't have a clue to where Inuyasha might take Kagome.

"What if he does something bad to Kagome? What if he kills her or rapes her? Or.. Or..." Sango panicked.

"Don't worry Sango, Inuyasha's not that kind of guy. He will always find a way to control his temper one way or another." Kikyou explained.

"Hey what if they were at the parking lot? Inuyasha parked by the VIP section so maybe they are talking there right now." Miroku said.

They all agreed and went to their destination. After a few turns, they reached the VIP section and indeed, Kagome and Inuyasha were there. They immediately went to their place and noticed that the two were just staring at each other. Kagome with uncertainty and Inuyasha with determination.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? What happened?" Kikyou asked.

She got no response.

Then Sango's cell phone rang. "Uh excuse me for a moment." She went further away from the group and answered her phone. "Hello?"

_"Sango dear, it's me."_

"Oh! Mrs. Higurashi! What can I do for you?"

_"Have you bought your gifts for Kagome yet?"_

"Uh... Kind of."

_"Then that's good! Some of the guests have arrived. Can you bring home Kagome now? But don't spoil the surprise okay?"_

She looked at the group to see that they were still having the same position. "Sure. I'll do that."

_"Thank you! Goodbye then!"_

"Yes. Goodbye."

Sango hung up and went to the group. "Uhm... Kagome let's talk about this at your place?" She looked at the others and gave them a nod.

"Yes. That would be nice. We can talk there properly and privately." Miroku said.

"Uhm... Sure." Kagome said.

The girls piled up into Inuyasha's car while leaving Miroku with Hojo. Miroku didn't protest and said that he will talk to Hojo about something. Inuyasha sat on the driver's seat, Kagome beside him, and the other two at the back.

Inuyasha started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. The ride to Kagome's place was full of tension. No one ever dared to make a sound. When they arrived, The girls went to Kagome's room while the boys parked their car.

They sat down on Kagome's large bed with said girl in the middle. Then a knock was heard. "I'll get it. It must be the guys." Sango stood up and opened the door. It's not Inuyasha and the boys but its Ayame and Rin.

"Aya! Rin! How's it going?" Sango asked.

Ayame laughed. "The number of people is increasing. Is Kagome there? We have to get her ready. Right Rin?"

Rin nodded. "Her mom gave us the mission to make Kagome pretty tonight."

"Oh okay then. Kagome still don't have a clue that it's her birthday today and we should also get ready. It's semi-formal right?" The girls nodded and went in.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome what happened? Is it the end of the world?" Rin asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Has this something to do with your talk with Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome nodded. "C'mon spill." Ayame said.

"It's Inuyasha. He... He..." Kagome stuttered.

"He what?" Sango asked.

"He said something."

"What did he say?" Kikyou asked.

"I love you." Kagome muttered.

"He said that? OH MY GOSH!" Ayame was dancing around being the only demon to hear Kagome's words.

The other girls were confused. "What? I didn't hear what you said! Ayame, stop dancing would ya!" Sango yelled.

Ayame giggled. "How can I not? Inuyasha just confessed to our girl! Now our only problem is marriage!"

The girls were shocked. Kikyou sat there with wide eyes. Rin joined Ayame. As for Sango...

She fainted.

* * *

**Is this chapter okay? I suddenly got inspired... lol...**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	25. What Now?

**Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who made this a favorite!**

**Read on.

* * *

**"Hey Yash, what really happened?"

The boys parked their car and went by the garden where the surprise party is going to be held. Miroku and Hojo were asking Inuyasha the same question over and over again.

"I'll just tell you later." Was all Inuyasha was saying.

They went to a table where Sesshoumaru and Kouga are. They said their greetings and all of them sat down. There was complete silence when Miroku decided that Inuyasha's 'later' is now.

"Inuyasha, don't tell us to back off 'cause you know, I'm dying of what happened between you and Kagome." Miroku said.

"Why? What happened?" Kouga asked.

"This should be interesting. I mean, you do look miserable. I have to thank the person that made you feel that way." Sesshy said.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'd become the stupidest guy in the whole world just for a girl."

"Why? What happened?" Kouga asked. (**AN**: lol)

"Kouga, stop asking the same questions please." Sesshy said.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and sighed again. "I confessed to Kagome."

Then there's this awkward silence. But you know Miroku...

"YAHOO!"

xXxXxXxXx

"Inuyasha confessed to you! That's great!"

Ayame and Rin were still doing their silly dance. Then Kikyou joined them. (**AN: **-shivers-) Sango was wide awake but she still looks like a...

mental patient.

"Sango?" Kagome was getting worried now.

Asked friend turned to Kagome. "Yes?"

"You okay?"

Sango sighed. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Can you say that one more time?"

"Uh... Really?"

"Not that. The other one that made me faint."

"Inuyasha confessed to me?"

Then Sango joined the dance troupe.

xXxXxXxXxX

"Wow man! Don't know you got it in you!" Kouga laughed.

Inuyasha and his friends were dressed for the party in which Kagome still don't know of. They were all dressed the same. Button up shirts in different colors of course and black pants since it's kind of semi-formal. But you know Miroku...

He was wearing a purple buttoned shirt with a tie and vest. Oh gods...

"Will you please stop embarrassing me? Miroku should be the one you're making fun of. Not me. I repeat: NOT. ME." Inuyasha said.

Miroku sighed. "My friend, you have come to a stage in your life wherein you would have to face the problems of having a woman. In your case, it will be sure trouble."

"How can you make sure of that?" Sesshy asked.

"Well," Miroku started. "You know our Inuyasha here. To say it in a nice way, he's not that good when it comes to expressing his feelings. Sometimes, it's suppressed or being thrown out to someone or something."

"To say it in a nice way huh?" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku held his hands up. "I'm not done yet! Besides, it is the truth."

"Keh. Continue." Inuyasha said.

"So, to finish this conclusion, if ever Inuyasha and Kagome got together, with or without problems, Kagome will always end up being hurt because of Inuyasha's difficulty in expressing his feelings. If Kagome is considerate enough, it will be just a miracle to last a year with you."

"THE HELL?!"

xXxXxXxXx

"Really guys. What's going on? You said there's a small gathering of my friends and family. And it's not even our graduation yet!" Kagome said.

"Shush Kagome. Have you forgotten what day it is today?" Sango asked.

The girls were prepared for the surprise party for Kagome. They still have ten minutes before the party starts. Kagome kept on asking on why there is a party at her house.

"Hmm... What date is it today?" Kagome asked.

"October 31st." Sango said.

Kagome was thinking hard. She couldn't have forgotten someone's birthday right? Is it Souta? Or maybe...

Inuyasha?

Kagome shivered at the thought. Come to think of it, she doesn't know Inuyasha's birthday.

Wait.

In her house.

A party.

October 31st.

Her eyes widened in realization.

"It's my birthday."

xXxXxXxXxX

When the party started, Kagome's relatives and friends laughed at her for forgetting her own birthday. She made her short speech and thanked everyone for coming to her sixteenth birthday. Then there was an intermission number performed by her friends. They danced 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera. Sango said that they danced this song because Kagome's type of a guy is as sweet as a candyman.

Inuyasha snorted at this.

Her birthday party, even though there are only a few people, was very fun. She doesn't want any outsiders such as the media to know of what's going on. After some speeches from her family and friends, it's time to eat.

"Kagome! Don't forget your own birthday next time okay?" Eri said.

Kagome and Eri were beside each other at the line to the buffet. "Yeah. It's just that, there have been a lot of things in my mind lately."

Eri sighed. "I heard that Inuyasha confessed to you."

Kagome blinked. "How did you know?"

"Well, I was sitting close to the guys and I decided to say hello to them. When I asked them on what they're talking about, I couldn't help but smile."

Kagome laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Oh yeah, tell Inu your feelings now or someone might take him away from you." Eri whispered and went away to her table.

Kagome shrugged and went back to her table. She ate quietly while thinking of what Eri said to her. Sure there are a lot of girls who likes Inuyasha. But what about her? She's always so close to him and now, it feels like she's so distant from him.

"Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "Yes? Oh Ayame!"

Ayame narrowed her eyes. "Are you listening to me or what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just that there are a lot of things bothering me. Can you please repeat?"

Ayame sighed. "I was asking you if it's right for me to ask Kouga to dance. There are already a lot of people dancing to the slow music."

Kagome beamed. "It's okay but, think about it. A girl asking a guy to dance? Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

"Yeah I know. I guess you haven't noticed that Miroku already asked Sango to dance. It's the same with Sesshy and Rin. Who would've thought that Sesshoumaru would know how to dance?"

"Really?" Kagome sighed. "I've been spacing out too much I guess."

Ayame nodded. "It seems that you're bothered by Inuyasha's confession."

"Ayame?" A familiar voice called.

Both girls turned around to see Kouga. He knelt down in front of Ayame and kissed her hand. Ayame blushed at this. "May I have this dance?" Kouga asked.

Ayame smiled. "Sure."

"Hey Kagome, I'll borrow your Ayame for a while okay?" Kouga asked.

Kagome laughed. "Of course you can."

She sighed, just seeing her friends and family so happy makes her feel so left out. She's beginning to wonder on how she would face Inuyasha, more or less, on how she can speak with him.

Another song passed and more people are going to the dance floor. She's feeling irritated because she wanted to dance too even if she don't know how to dance.

Heck, even Hojo is dancing with Kikyou.

She was going to give up on the hopes of someone asking her to dance when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" She stood up.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sure."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. The song was going to start and he wrapped his arms on her waist. He felt Kagome jump a little but relaxed and placed her hands on his shoulders. Then the song started with drums.

_(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love._

_'Wait, I know this song.' _Kagome thought.

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)_

_'You're Still the One by Shania Twain.' _Inuyasha thought.

_Looks like we made it_  
_look how far we've come my baby_  
_we mighta took the long way_  
_we knew we'd get there someday_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm?" She hummed from his chest.

"I'm serious when I said I love you."

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together still going strong_

Kagome looked up at him. "I know."

He blinked.

Kagome giggled. "I believe you."

_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one that I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

"I'm not rushing you. I can wait for your answer." Inuyasha said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "For someone as impatient as you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You'll make it long won't you?"

She laughed.

_Ain't nothin' better_  
_we beat the odds together_  
_I'm glad we didn't listen_  
_Look at what we would be missin'_

"I can do that. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to see your torture?" She smiled.

He sighed. "You're just like Sesshoumaru."

"Why did you love me anyway?" She asked.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together still going strong_

"No reason." He replied.

"The hell?" She hissed.

_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one that I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

He sighed for the millionth time. "You don't need a reason to love someone because that's it."

"That's it?" She was getting confused.

"Love is your reason. That's it."

"And you're an expert?"

He rolled his eyes. "And you're the hypocrite."

_Yeah  
(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one that I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?"

"I love you."

_I'm so glad we made it_  
_look how far we've come my baby_

She smiled.

"I love you too."

**

* * *

**

**Are you happy now? lol...**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	26. Aftermath

**Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who made this a favorite!**

**Read on.**

**

* * *

**

"Is it done yet?"

"Be patient."

"How about now?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said in a warning tone.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll wait for it."

They are boyfriend and girlfriend right now. It's been three days that they've been together. Their family and friends are happy for them especially Miroku. He's asking if they had done 'IT' yet.

He got a beating from that.

"Okay I'm done." Kagome said.

"FINALLY!" Inuyasha dragged her to the kitchen.

They were editing a song for the next round. The theme is 'Speechless'. (**AN: **obviously you guys know what the song is...) Kagome took it to Inuyasha's place and asked if the song is okay. Then he said she needs to edit the song. Then Inuyasha got hungry and want some Ramen. Kagome said that she'll make it for him after she finished the song.

What a relationship.

"Beef?" Kagome asked.

"Yes please!" Inuyasha sat on the chair and was grinning like an idiot.

Sure they kiss but they won't go through 'THAT' yet. Kagome's still in High School and she is running for honors. Inuyasha wants to finish his college and is busy with his career. So there's no time for doing 'THAT' yet.

Kagome sighed. "Oh what would you do without me?"

Inuyasha stood up and hugged her from behind. "I'll probably die."

She laughed. "You're so cheesy."

He grinned.

"Just for you."

xXxXxXxXx

"Kikyou, Hojo, is it true?"

"We're very sorry Onigumo."

Kikyou and Hojo were very happy when Inuyasha and Kagome got together. They promised to protect them from Onigumo's obsession of Kagome up to what they can do. Now they're talking with their 'boss' of as to why in the world that happened.

"You two are always a failure!"

The two of them just stayed quiet while Onigumo ranted on their stupidity. All the while the both of them are thinking on how to get Kagome's father out of there. Kikyou began to remember her reunion with her 'uncle' as she always calls him before.

_"So when will we tell Onigumo about this?" Kikyou asked._

_Hojo sighed. "I don't know. Let's just wait for the perfect time."_

_"Perfect time?"_

_He nodded. "There's still the case of Kagome's father. We still don't know if he's the one who kidnapped him. Besides, with his money and connections, who knows of what's happening."_

_Hojo has a point. Who knows if Onigumo kidnapped Kagome's father. Years had passed and the both of them are always controlled by Onigumo's money and power._

_Then Hojo's phone rang. The two looked at each other and Kikyou nodded to him. "Hello?" Hojo called._

_"Go to the old warehouse." Onigumo said and hung up._

_"Well?" Kikyou asked._

_He looked at her. "Old warehouse. Now."_

_They drove to the old warehouse where they usually 'see' Onigumo's prisoners. Who knows of what he wants them to do. "Maybe he wants us to kill one of his prisoners?" Kikyou thought aloud._

_Hojo shook his head. "No way. Besides, he's the one to do the dirty work. Not us."_

_When they arrived, they saw a note on the door. It read 'feed the old man inside the room numbered 204. There's already food by the kitchen' they did as they were told. But when they were walking..._

_"I got a bad feeling about this." Kikyou said._

_Hojo looked at her. "Why?"_

_She shrugged. "Never mind."_

_She opened room 204 and saw a man about 40's that was curled up in a ball._

"KIKYOU!"

Kikyou looked up just to come face to face with Onigumo. "Ah yes?" She asked dumbly.

"I said that you're fired." Onigumo said through clenched teeth.

Kikyou's heart began to leap for joy. It felt like she was in heaven. "I see." She said.

"I see? I SEE? GET OUT OF HERE!"

Oh the joy.

xXxXxXxXxX

"Hey."

"Hn?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Reading a book?"

"What book?"

"Intermediate Algebra?"

"Why are you reading that book?"

"Because we have exams."

"But you're already smart."

Sango sighed. Miroku and she have been like this for almost an hour. He visited her place and her whole family said that they should get together.

_"Get married to be exact."_ She thought.

So moving on with Miroku's pestering, she has like three tests tomorrow and this perverted outer-space alien is bothering her. Why did she let him in in the first place?

"Sango dear." Miroku called out from her bed.

Wait a minute,

BED?

"Miroku! What are you doing on my bed?" Sango fumed.

"I... ah... I'll just sit on the floor." He smiled nervously.

She turned to her desk and began working again. He said he has something important to ask her. But it seems that he already asked a million unnecessary questions. What does he want anyway? Is it really that important for him to be like this? He's so weird.

"Uh Sango?"

She sighed. "What now Miroku?"

"I'm sorry."

Sango looked at him like he has two heads. Seeing his sincerity, she just turned back to her work.

"I'm sorry for being a perverted outer-space alien. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry for all the sins that I had done to God and you, Sango."

Sango blinked. "What are you saying?"

"You forgive me?" He asked while kneeling on the floor.

"What? Hey! Stand up already! I don't even know what you're trying to say!"

Man this guy has gone nuts.

"Sango dearest, please forgive me for I have sinned!"

"This is SO not a confessional Miroku!"

"Please guide me in my everyday life!"

"Are you praying to Satan?"

"Please go out with me Sango!"

"Who the heck is- what?"

xXxXxXxXx

_I can't believe what you said to me_  
_Last night we were alone_  
_you threw your hands up_  
_Baby you gave up, you gave up_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_  
_with your James Dean glossy eyes_

_In your tight jeans with your long hair_  
_and your cigarette stained lies_

_Could we fix you if you broke?_  
_And is your punch line just a joke?_

_I'll never talk again_  
_Oh boy you've left me speechless_  
_you've left me speechless, so speechless_

_I can't believe how you slurred at me_  
_with your half wired broken jaw_  
_you popped my heart seams_  
_on my bubble dreams, bubble dreams_

_I can't believe how you looked at me_  
_With your Johnnie Walker eyes_  
_He's gonna get you and after he's through_  
_There's gonna be no love left to rye_

_And I know that it's complicated_  
_But I'm a loser in love_  
_So baby raise a glass to mend_  
_All the broken hearts_  
_Of all my wrecked up friends_

_I'll never talk again_  
_Oh boy you've left me speechless_  
_you've left me speechless so speechless_

_I'll never love again,_  
_Oh friend you've left me speechless_  
_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_Hooow?_  
_Haaaa-oooo-wow?_  
_H-ooow?_  
_Wow_

_Haaaa-oooo-wow?_  
_H-ooow?_  
_Wow_

_And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to_  
_would you give it all up?_  
_Could I give it all up for you?_

_And after all the boys and girls that we've been through_  
_would you give it all up?_  
_Could you give it all up?_

_If I promise boy to you_  
_That I'll never talk again_  
_And I'll never love again_  
_I'll never write a song_  
_Won't even sing along_

_I'll never love again_  
_so speechless_  
_you left me speechless, so speechless_

_Will you ever talk again?_  
_Oh boy, why you so speechless?_  
_You've left me speechless, so speechless_

_Some men may follow me_  
_But you choose "death and company"_  
_Why you so speechless? Oh oh..._

The crowd gave applause whilst the performers took their bows and left for the backstage. The raven-haired girl walked up to silver-haired boy.

"And who is '-in your tight jeans and your long hair-'?" The boy asked.

The girl laughed. "A guy named Inuyasha Takahashi who happens to be my boyfriend?"

"Aw. You two are so sweet." Eri said.

"Way to ruin the moment Ms. Eri." Inuyasha growled.

Eri sighed. "Sorry Inu. But the media doesn't know that the two of you are together. Cut the cheesy lines for later. Oh and your manager wants to talk to you in the dressing room. All of them are waiting for you." Then she left.

"Hey what do you think it is?" Kagome asked.

He shrugged. "Who knows? Just wait for me here. You can chat with the girls while I'm gone." Then he left.

Her heart skipped a beat. What was wrong with her? It's not like he'll be away for a very long time. He said he'll come back for her. But what is this feeling that the two of them would be separated?

For good?

"While I'm gone..." Kagome whispered.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if I updated now... it's just so tough at school especially if you're running for honors... I'm very sorry... please don't hate me...**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	27. Leaving Her

**Hey guys! I got inspired lol... It just happened to be my birthday so yeah I decided to update...  
**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who made this a favorite!**

**Read on.**

**

* * *

**

"No... No... No..."

"This can't be happening."

"Are you THAT serious?"

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Naraku shouted.

They boys were in panic in the dressing room. Just when Miroku finally got a chance from Sango. Just when Inuyasha and Kagome got together. Just when everything seems to be perfect.

It's not always what it seems to be.

A half-demon was just zoning off into space. A perverted monk kept on complaining. A wolf guy was pacing. A dog demon was still expressionless.

Yep, the world was against them.

When everyone quieted down, Naraku cleared his throat and began to talk. "Well, now that everything is quiet, I guess I should explain it more briefly."

Just when Miroku opened his mouth, Naraku shot him a deadly glare. "I don't want any interruptions and don't say anything until I say so."

Seeing that no one's protesting, Naraku moved on. "As I was saying, you'll be gone from Japan for almost a year. That would be at least. The maximum would be three years. You'll be spending all your time in concerts, tours, interviews and most especially, your first movie."

At least the boys lightened up a bit. "We are going to talk more about the movie once we get to your last destination which is in America. You'll be staying at Canada. The administrators doesn't want you boys to experience or to be exposed in Hollywood since it will cause some misunderstandings like you'll be staying there permanently or you have some secret affairs with other girls and such."

Sesshoumaru raised his hand. "Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"I just want to confirm something. If we can finish the tour in six months, and finish the shooting of that stupid movie in six months, we can go back as quick as a year right?"

Naraku sighed. "That's not possible."

"WHAT? How come? You said it will take long for at least a year!" Miroku fumed.

"At least a year is still a long time. And with your hectic schedule, who knows if you can find time for rest. Besides, the auditions for your movie will be done after the tour. It can take as long as it has to take. You should just accept it gradually and please cooperate." With that, Naraku stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh wait." He stopped. "You'll be leaving after _The Modern Stars_ is finished."

...and the Apocalypse began.

xXxXxXxXx

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sango asked.

The girls were waiting backstage for the boys. There's only one more band for the show to finish. And Kagome's heart began thumping loudly ever since Inuyasha was away.

"Who knows? Maybe they're planning for a concert or something." Ayame answered.

"Oh I wanna go! I wanna go!" Rin cheered.

Kagome sighed. "I really hope so. I got a very bad feeling about this."

All the girls looked at her like she was an alien. Though, they have to admit that if it's only a concert that they're talking about, they can talk with them around right?

The door opened to the dressing room where the boys were staying. The girls were filled with relief. Besides, who know of what they're talking about. It could be anything.

Their expressions are still the same. They look as if nothing happened. They still looked the same to Kagome. It's just a simple matter right?

...or maybe not.

xXxXxXxXxX

"You sure you're okay?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Though, Kagome was not that convinced. Inuyasha's driving her home and Kagome could see some changes with regards to his personality or attitude.

She looked out the window and thought of his boyfriend's newest antics...

_"Hey Inu!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha from behind._

_She could feel that his body stiffened. It's not out of surprise but out of... nervousness?_

_"Uh... Yeah?" He asked._

_Great. It feels like his next move is to stutter._

_"What took you so long?" She asked._

_"Uhm.. It's just a-about another concert."_

_Great so great._

She shook her head of anymore events that happened before that. She just don't want to think of any stupid things. This is like doubting but who is she for not to doubt anything? If it's only a concert, then why is he so nervous?

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha called.

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

She looked around and saw that she's in front of their house. Time passed by while thinking of those weirdness going on. She went out of the car and went inside the house. She didn't even bother to say goodbye or whatever to him.

She couldn't.

She couldn't say anything to him with such a pathetic face. If she say something to him, she might burst about all of the weirdness that's going on. Through the window, she could see Inuyasha's car driving towards the gate, completely leaving her mansion...

...leaving her.

**

* * *

**

**"Sorry if I updated now... it's just so tough at school especially if you're running for honors... I'm very sorry... please don't hate me..."  
**

**That's what I always say! just please bear with me! My schedule is just so hectic!  
**

**please review**

**Love,**

**Vanessa...**


	28. Author's Note

**Author's Note...**

Sorry guys... I won't be updating for a while... something came up and don't worry in three days there'll be a new chapter for you guys to read... thanks for understanding me and thanks for those who made this story a favorite, to those who reviewed, to the story alert people...

oh you people know who you are.

i'll be back in 3 days!

p.s.

try using habbo!


End file.
